Casanova or Romeo?
by crzychigurl343
Summary: KIRK/OC This isn't your typical Kirk has a girl as one of his best friend stories, or at least I like to think so. This girl makes him question if he should model after Casanova or Romeo, which one will he choose?
1. Meeting His Match

**Hey everyone! **

**So this here is a Kirk/OC story! I hope you like it and please leave reviews as to whether you want more or if there is anything that should be changed/critiqued. **

**Thank you! **

**Luvs, crzychigurl343**

**P.S. I do not own Star Trek the movie that came out in 2009 or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's Stella and Valarie Esposito 3**

* * *

><p><span>Meeting His Match<span>

"Four years? I'll do it in 3." He challenged but that's not the reason why James T. Kirk was in someone else's bed so early in the morning. When the lights to the dark dorm flicked on both he and the girl he just slept with jerked out of the twin XL bed in surprise.

"Valarie? What the hell?" The stunning periwinkle colored girl growled at her roommate. It took a while for Kirk to fully wake and struggle to get up, feeling the full effects of a hangover consume his body.

"Sorry but we all have class in about 20 minutes and the breakfast bar just closed. So I thought I would be nice and wake you two up so you might have a chance of getting to class on time. Look! I even brought coffee!" The roommate replied sarcastically. This made the girl-Stella?-squeal out in horror and she bolted to the bathroom to get ready. Her raven black hair that went to the small of her back swung back and forth in the process. Kirk finally picked himself up to get a good look at the newcomer to the party. And she surely didn't disappoint him at all.

Standing in front of him was a human Mediterranean goddess. She had delicious olive toned skin and curves in all the right places. Her reddish brown hair looked coppery under the light and was so wavy that Kirk had the urge to touch it. She probably had the biggest doe eyes he has ever seen on a human. Her startling gray eyes sized him up in amusement and her classic Greek or Italian features were seductive. To Kirk, she exuded sensuality that he wanted to tap.

"The name is James Kirk and you are?" He introduced himself, holding his hand out to her. He saw her eyes quickly check him out as he stood proudly in all of his naked glory. Kirk gave her his cocky smile that normally made any female swoon. But the mysterious girl just chuckled at this as she set the coffee holder down on a desk across from the unoccupied bed. She then proceeded to pick up his cadet uniform. Next she handed the crumpled uniform to him and a coffee before pushing him towards and into the lift.

"What? We have last names on Earth… Valarie." Kirk applauded himself on recalling her name on only hearing it once half way asleep.

"How many times have you used that line?" Valarie teased as her hand rested on the lift button.

"Twice, including you." He whispered seductively and leaned towards her so that their lips were barely inches apart. Surprisingly enough Valarie didn't jerk backwards and blush like most girls did when he did this.

"I'm touched but you need to go now." She said in the same husky voice he used with her. She then pressed the button and Kirk had to jump back into the lift so that his head wasn't decapitated.

He hadn't faced a woman who resisted him so thoroughly since last year when he met the hottie, Uhura, at the bar in Iowa. In fact he used the same pick up line on both women and still didn't get a proper answer. He got the last name of one and the first name of the other. Despite the upsetting lost, Kirk still relayed the morning's events to his best friend, Leonard "Bones" McCoy.

"You slept with the blue chick?" Bones asked incredulously.

"Yeah… But aren't you interested in the Valarie chick?" Kirk pressed as he leaned against the wall, watching Bones downloading something medical related onto his data pad from the main server in the library.

"Not really. She is not the first person to turn you down, especially seeing how you slept with her roommate. My interest is how you can so easily sleep with the blue chick-who by the way is not remotely good looking- and then expect-Valarie was it? How you expect her to fall into your arms at one cheesy and ineffective line." Bones grunted, slightly distracted by what he was downloading.

"It's happened before. And I think Stella is hot." Kirk defended and thought how silky smooth her periwinkle skin was under his touch. Out of nowhere he heard a familiar voice.

"Here you go Mrs. Johnson."

"Thank you, Ms. Esposito, have a good day." The librarian received the key card from the beautiful cadet.

"Hey Bones, it's her!" Kirk lightly smacked his friend's shoulder and motioned to the front desk. He dragged his friend with him to intercept her before she left.

"So your name is Valarie Esposito? Italian I presume." Kirk stopped her from leaving.

"Not only." Valarie gave him a smile.

"Tease." Kirk commented appreciatively.

"Sorry Val. He is normally this annoying to every female he lays eyes on." Bones explained with an exasperated sigh.

"That's what I heard but I can handle Kirk. See you around Leo. Kirk." Valarie replied with a chuckle and once more tried to leave.

"You want to test that theory some time later, say over dinner?" Kirk asked trying to regain her attention. Then it dawned upon him as he saw Bones and Valarie exchange eye rolls. "Wait a minute! You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we are in the same class this semester." Valarie explained.

"Oh, that means you are a nurse?" Kirk began to envision her in a nurse's uniform feeling the immediate effects of an arousal.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but no I am not a nurse or a doctor. You will just have to guess again another time because I am running late to an important meeting. Bye!" She snorted, trying to hold back her laughter and incredulity of Kirk's wayward fantasies. She then walked away leaving Kirk to admire her backside until she was out of view.

"So you knew who I was talking about this whole time and feigned ignorance?" Kirk rounded on his best friend.

"Actually I haven't been paying attention to what you have been saying. I've only heard snip-its and you could have been referring to a number of Valaries. Damn it Jim I'm a doctor not a mind reader!" Bones protested before heading back to what he was doing previously. Kirk smiled at how easy it was to rile Bones up and followed him for further amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>SO whaat do you all think? Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Please tell me by hitting that blue words that say "ReviewComment" down there on the bottom of the page :) Oh one more thing, I will be rotating point of views between Valarie and Kirk every chapter so get ready to read what my OC first thinks about the our favorite lovable and infuriating soon-to-be Captain Kirk! **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**


	2. Your Typical Evening at the Bar

**Hey y'all! **

**So I have gotten some good feed back and I know that one chapter isn't enough to go on so here is chapter 2 for anyone's enjoyment! **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

* * *

><p><span>Your Typical Evening at the Bar <span>

Valarie Esposito was sitting at the counter in the local Starfleet bar. She was waiting for her friend when suddenly there was a commotion, more like a massive outburst of girls swooning or incessantly giggling. She looked over to see the women of Starfleet Academy part for one man: the infamous James T. Kirk.

Valarie couldn't help but admire the view. Anyone looking at Kirk would be crazy not to notice his gorgeous looks. The man was chiseled to perfection with a muscular body and disgustingly delicious and roguish features. He was the quintessential blonde hair, blue-eyed, bad boy. Oh those eyes of his made every female want to melt, including Valarie. Thankfully his cocky attitude sparked her urge to rebel against such feelings. So it was easy for her to scoff at the almost irresistible man when he spotted her and gave her his signature arrogant smile. Valarie gave in to the urge to roll her eyes at him when Kirk made his way over to her.

"Casanova, you are going to get me mauled if you don't move." She stated immediately after he took the seat right next to her.

"How so?" His eyes roamed the curves of her body and took in how high her red cadet skirt was hiked up on her legs from sitting. To regain his attention she crossed her legs smoothly.

"We both know the affect you have on women. Just by sitting here for no reason is resulting in over half the women in the bar giving me the evil eye." She explained.

"I could be sitting here for a reason if that's the case." Kirk smiled seductively at her once more.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" She decided to play along for now, not really caring how much the women in the bar hated her right now because of Kirk. He was a single guy and she was a single lady and she would be damned to let some jealous bimbos ruin her view of the good looking man in front of her.

"Because I want to go on a date with the beautiful Valarie Esposito." He laid it on thick which resulted in deep laughter from her.

"Smooth Casanova." She replied simply.

"Well I try." Kirk shrugged but continued to grin at her.

"You really want to get laid tonight don't you?" Valarie said amidst renewed laughter.

"I was hoping you would help me in that endeavor." Kirk proceeded to wink at her.

_THE BALLS ON THIS GUY!_ She exclaimed mentally as she stared at him incredulously. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a group of ladies who were watching them intently. But mostly out of curiosity rather than jealously. Upon spying one red-headed and green-skinned acquaintance that is particularly flirtatious, Valarie quickly formulated a plan.

"I can help, but not in the way you are thinking. Still interested?" Kirk raised one quizzical eyebrow.

"Don't worry, you will get laid tonight. As you do a casual scan of the bar keep your eyes open for a buxom Orion lady." She instructed and he did what he was told. Kirk leaned against the bar and gave Valarie a good view of his body while he was looking for the female she mentioned. This of course made her roll her eyes for a second time that night but still checked him out appreciatively.

"So why are you telling me to do this? And you're right; the Orion chick is buxom alright." Kirk said after he was done.

"Well if you play your cards right Gaila will be the one going home with you tonight." She explained.

"As hot as she is, it is pretty clear that she is not taking any suitors tonight." He nudged in the direction of another guy storming away after Gaila rejected him.

"Do I have to do everything for you Casanova? Okay, lesson 1: never refer to us in the female race as chicks. Especially to our faces, we prefer ladies or women. Lesson 2: when you approach Gaila, don't go for the kill right away. Chat up everyone in her group. Make a few flirtatious comments, maybe a backhanded compliment every now and then, and then try to make a move on her. You will score more points by showing her you are willing to actually talk to her and her friends, respecting the fact that she showed up with others and not just wanting to get into her pants straight away." Valarie told him and she swore she saw a glimmer of understanding in his drop-dead-gorgeous blue eyes. Kirk gave her one last wink and sauntered over to Gaila and her group's table.

"Hey! I'm sorry I was so late. Commander Spock and I lost track of time talking about the differences in tones of dialect between Vulcan and Romulan despite their cultural similarities." Her best friend, Nyota Uhura, exclaimed and took the seat Kirk previously occupied.

"Commander Spock as in the one-you-have-the-biggest-crush-on Commander Spock?" Valarie interrogated and at her friend's nod, the two ladies launched into fits of laughter.

"What did I miss? You weren't waiting here long were you?" Nyota asked, horrified at the thought.

"Promise you won't hate me and murder me in my sleep?" Valarie asked in return, realizing what she just did.

"Just tell me Val." Her friend stated seriously.

"Um… I may have directed Kirk towards Gaila." She said and was thankful that Nyota wasn't drinking anything at the moment; because the look on her face said that she would have spit it all over Valarie, not that she didn't deserve it at the moment.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT? You know that Gaila can't say no to save her life if the guy says the right things! Especially to that insufferable-" Her friend vented but Valarie cut her off before she got going.

"I know, I know, I know! It's just that he was hitting on me and I was desperate, I'm sorry." Nyota and Valarie looked at Kirk and Gaila interact with each other.

"Tell me more." Nyota commanded with an exasperated tone. Valarie just glared for a second before explaining her entire exchange with the infamous Casanova detailing how they met a month ago in her dorm and every time they have bumped into each other since then: including tonight. Although by the time she finished, and with small inputs of Nyota's own experiences with him, the two ladies were laughing hysterically again.

"I forgive you if you had to deal with all that!" Nyota snorted into her drink that finally came.

"I just can't believe he used the same pick up line on the both of us!" Valarie chuckled after taking a ginger sip of her own.

"Unfortunately it seems that he is hell bent on sleeping with you and won't leave you alone like he does with me." Her friend stated sadly.

"You have no idea how lucky you are! It's a hundred times worse that he is so attractive." She complained.

"You think Kirk is hot?" Nyota questioned incredulously.

"You don't?" She countered.

"Nope, he's not my type." And Valarie studied her friend closely. Everything in Nyota's body language confirmed what she just said was the truth.

"I guess I know what your type is then; Vulcans that are off limits." She teased affectionately.

"He is only off limits until I get assigned to a ship." Nyota justified.

"Who's off limits?" A familiar deep and seductive voice interrupted their conversation.

"Just the guy… Uhura likes." Valarie responded and ignored the way Gaila clung so desperately to his muscular arm.

"So she does have a first name! Come on Valarie you got to tell me!" Kirk then gave her his best puppy eyes.

"I don't know Casanova. Uhura, does he get to know your first name or does he get to remain in the dark so to speak?" She turned to her friend who just shook her with a mischievous and knowing smile on her face.

"Don't be like that! Say that to this face." Kirk began to pout which just made the two women laugh harder at him. But they shook their heads in a negative, not giving in an inch.

"Ji-im," Gaila's voice elongated his name annoyingly. "How long are you going to play with these two until you figure out that you can play with me and have so much more fun?" Valarie almost gagged at her attempt to seduce Kirk away from Nyota and her. The Casanova just shrugged before leading her away.

"I guess this means I have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight." Nyota muttered darkly into her beer.

"Because I put you in this situation you can sleepover in my dorm. I have an air mattress you can use; it's almost as good as a bed." Valarie said apologetically.

"As Earthlings say… Damn straight Skippy!" Nyota mimicked and they launched into an animated conversation that lasted well into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah I also forgot to mention that the disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match! <strong>

**Ha now you can't sue me for the pitiful amount of money I have! :) **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**


	3. WingWhat?

**Hey everyone! **

**So this here is the third chapter, obviously haha, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**The disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match so please don't try to sue me becuase I only own my OC Valarie Esposito... and I really don't have a whole lot of money because I'm a poor college student up to my ears in debt with student loans so it really would be a waste of time to be truthful...**

**anyways enjoy and review! **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

* * *

><p><span>Wing-What?<span>

Kirk was waiting outside a classroom for Bones while checking out any lady walking by. It seemed that Starfleet attracted hotties from all over the universe and Kirk didn't mind that one bit. But lately he has had only one woman on his mind; Valarie Esposito. And it wasn't purely romantic.

The woman was truly different from any chick he has ever met. Bones was right in the fact that she was not the first or the last girl to reject him. But the way she did it was what had Kirk interested. She would turn him down every time but she would do it in such a playful manner. Also, ever since he met up with her at the bar a few weeks ago, he's been astounded at how she helped him out. Kirk did exactly what she told him to do and he got laid as promised _and_ added a few extra numbers for him to use. Now that was a first; a woman helping him pick up other ladies.

"Leo, you are hopeless with machines." The girl he was just thinking about sighed and exited the classroom with his best friend in tow.

"I'm a doctor not an engineer like you damn it!" Bones growled in frustration with his signature saying.

"So you're an engineer." Kirk finally got them to notice him.

"Yes Casanova, I'm an engineer." Valarie rolled her stunning gray eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest blocking him from staring at her boobs any longer than necessary.

"Is that all you ever do as a reaction to people you barely know?" Kirk teased the bombshell of a cadet as he looked her in the face once more after his usual scan of her sensual body.

"It only flares up when someone states the obvious and uses horrible pickup lines." She fired back and they smiled at each other. He had to admit, the girl had chops and wit.

"As amusing as the two of you are, can we at least get moving so I'm not going to be late for my next class." Bones cut in and the three man group began to walk, if not leisurely.

"So," Valarie started up the conversation again. "Did you and Gaila hit it off?" Kirk studied the woman next to him as to gouge her reasoning behind her question. But he could only see curiosity on her beautiful face. He wasn't sure why he felt a little disappointed at this but he shrugged it off.

"Great in bed but I'm not interested in being in a relationship with the chick." He explained and saw her glare at him.

"Remember what I said about calling us females, chicks? So unless you want to be out of commission for a while I would advise you to be careful about how you word things around me." She threatened and he couldn't help but laugh. This earned him a harsher glare.

"You're cute when you act all tough." Kirk mused. Bones and Valarie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Although you do give excellent advice, so I was wondering if you could be my wingman… no, wingwoman!" He still got the crazy look from Valarie and Bones.

"Wing-what?" Bones asked incredulously.

"Wingwoman; you know… help me pick up chi-ladies." He quickly stopped and changed what he was going to say.

"Nice save," She chuckled. "But I don't understand. Why do you need me when you have Leo here?" Kirk had to do a mental retake at her using Bones' actual name.

"Bones doesn't want to deal with anything that involves women and romance." He explained.

"Never again will I be stupid enough to enter a relationship with anyone that goes beyond friendship. That much I learned from a failed marriage." Bones added a nod of his own.

"Well if you really want the help Casanova, sure. Just make sure to give me a heads up when you need me." She agreed to his proposal sooner than he guessed.

"Why?" Kirk couldn't help but be slightly curious to her answer.

"Unlike you, I actually care about doing well in the Academy and not chase whomever I please." Her response wasn't too surprising but was expected to Kirk from what he could gather about her. He finally felt like he was getting a clearer picture of the woman in front of him and how to get further on her good side.

"If that's all I will be seeing you two around. Leo, Casanova." She bid farewell and walked away from them and down a corridor on his left.

"Wait! I have one more question!" Kirk called out to her. When she stopped and turned towards him, he asked "Why do you always call me Casanova and never Romeo?"

"That would mean that I considered you truly in love with someone or my love." Valarie answered and Kirk let her go.

_Well, you can't argue with that logic._ He mused and got wrapped up watching her hips sway as she strode away. Kirk never actually needed her as a wingwoman but he wanted a reason to be around her. Valarie Esposito is one of the most intriguing women he has ever met and he wanted her. And if immediate charm didn't work on her, then he could always grow on her. Just like in those movies where if the girl didn't fall for the bad boy she went for the guy friend who has been there. Hopefully for him it would be sooner rather later for this to happen.


	4. Why Not?

**Hey everyone! **

**So unfortunately I am not getting as many reviews as I hoped for, and well i guess I can kind of understand that this is a movie fanfic so I guess it won't be as checked up on as a tv show. So I was wondering to any of those of you who are reading this, can you give me some ideas as to how to make this more interesting or to get more people interested? So should I change the summary because I know that it isn't all that great, but then again who's summary is that amazing right? Anyways some feedback would be really nice and don't worry I will not give up on this story. I will still update even if no one is reading this I will just not be as happy when I do is all. **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match.**

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

* * *

><p><span>Why Not?<span>

Since Valarie became Kirk's "wingwoman" things have certainly become interesting. For one, the females of Starfleet Academy acted differently around the young engineer and cadet. Most of them were falsely nice and friendly to her because of her connection to Kirk. The rest were just plain jealous or thought she was betraying the female race. In fact, Nyota was quite upset with her as well. But after some convincing that she wasn't sleeping with Kirk and that she wouldn't help Kirk get under Nyota's skirt everything was fine between the two of them.

"Like I told you previously Nyota, I'm not interested in anything more than whatever is going on between Kirk and me." She pressed once more to convince her friend after she heard more gossip from Casanova's fan girls. It was just like all the others that claimed that Valarie and Kirk were secretly sleeping with each other hence why their new friendship.

"And why not? You've admitted that you thought he was handsome." Nyota retorted. Valarie felt herself sigh at her friend's over protectiveness and need to rationalize everything with sound evidence.

_No wonder she is in love with a Vulcan! Unfortunately she thinks along the same lines as Casanova as well about this thing._ She thought and then went over the same conversation she had with Kirk a month ago during their first outing together as his "wingwoman".

* * *

><p><em>"So, why won't you give me a chance? I can tell you are attracted to me." Kirk gloated over the music as they received their drinks and sat back down on the couch with optimal viewing of the entire bar for Valarie to scope out. <em>

_ "You are right, you're disgustingly handsome. There is no point in denying that." She conceded as she sipped her Budweiser Classic gingerly, she wasn't much of a drinker. Kirk seemed momentarily stunned at how easily she agreed with him. _

_ "They why? Please tell me you are not one of those prudes who wait until marriage!" He cried out in dismay. The pleading look on his face was genuine and extremely adorable in her opinion. Valarie didn't know how his mother could say no to that face. Maybe he was spoiled as a child and that is why he acts like he does to this day? _

_ "No, I am not. Although there is nothing wrong with waiting because then you know the other person is committed." Valarie thought aloud and absentmindedly scanned the crowd. _

_ "So, then what? Why are you resisting my lovely personality and have, what I think, would be the best night you've ever had." He exclaimed smugly. He lounged on his side of the couch so that not only Valarie but the rest of the ladies in the bar could admire his physique which even though she didn't mind the view, was getting old as a move. _

_ "As much as you could be right, and I do not doubt your sexual prowess Casanova, but I'm not looking for a quickie or some friends with benefits thing. I am looking for an actual relationship with someone. So as amazing as you are in bed and despite how gorgeous you are, I am not going to back you into something you don't want." She explained and hoped he understood. _

_ "That's deep Val. But I appreciate your honesty. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." He added in what she called his "seductive" voice. Every time his voice became a bit huskier and it sent shivers down her spine in combination with his blue eyes. Thankfully she was getting used to it so that it didn't affect her as much. _

_ "Ditto Casanova." She countered in her own husky voice. His smile grew bigger at her words and she mentally kicked herself. There was no way James T. Kirk would ever enter a serious and monogamous relationship. He would never settle down until it's too late. His grin said it all and it was slightly disappointing. Valarie didn't know why it did, but that's how she felt. _

_ "Don't you two look cozy." Captain Pike interrupted and she noticed how close the two of them were leaning towards one another as their conversation got more intimate. Or at least as intimate as a conversation can get with a womanizer. _

_ "We were getting there Captain." Kirk drawled but was still polite to the famous Captain. _

_ "Well don't get too comfortable-" Captain Pike began. _

_ "Why not sir?" Kirk asked inquisitively and impending dread boiled in her stomach. Pike and her had a silent conversation with their identical gray eyes over whether or not they should tell Kirk anything. _

_ "Sir?" Kirk pressed and Valarie realized that he would never let this go until she told him. _

_ "Because Captain Pike is being an over protective Uncle watching over his niece at my also very over protective parents' request." She summed up and Kirk gaped. Another cute expression she noted and cursed herself for noticing these things. If she and Kirk were only going to be friends she needed to stop thinking of him in this light. _

_ "Even if your father didn't ask me to do this I still would have. No one is going to harm my baby sister's daughter under my watch." Captain Pike warned Kirk before leaving after his nod of understanding. The two were silent for a while and she couldn't believe that she wished Kirk would say something in his normally insufferable cocky tone. _

_ "When were you going to tell me?" He rasped and they studied each other. _

_ "Truthfully… I have no clue. I try to keep my relation with my Uncle as quiet as possible because I want to earn my rank and the respect that comes with it." She muttered and in one gulp finished off her beer. _

_ "I guess I can understand that. I forgive you Val." _

_ "Who says I need your forgiveness Casanova?" She teased and finally spotted someone suitable for Kirk in her opinion. When he sauntered off to check the girl out she began to think about what she just said. It was scary that she, Valarie Esposito, secretly cared if Kirk forgave her or not. And that is what unsettled her the most. She could not be falling for the infamous womanizer, she refused!_

* * *

><p>"Good! I'd hate to see you get all caught up on Kirk and miss out on a golden opportunity." Nyota encouraged her. Valarie, of course, did not tell her the ending of the story. Or at least what she felt emotionally, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.<p>

"What golden opportunity?" She asked after her friend's words dawned upon her.

"I have possibly found an excellent match for you Val. I really do." She squealed and Valarie shook her head knowing she had to move on from Kirk.

* * *

><p><strong>I also want to mention that I do know that Captain Pike has blue eyes but when I first watched it in theatres I thought he had gray eyes. So when I first started thinking about writing this story I decided to make my OC and Pike have gray eyes because I wanted something different. Plus I wanted them to have something to identify that she and Pike were related to each other that most people wouldn't have despite their most notable physical differences. I just wanted to clear that up! <strong>

**Remeber to review plz! **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**


	5. Birthday Wishes

**Hey everyone! **

**Here is the next chapter, I hope I wrote it alright because it is a bit emotional for Kirk. Thanks for reading! And remember to comment to tell me what I am doing right... or wrong (hopefully not haha) **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

* * *

><p><span>Birthday Wishes <span>

Today was another beautiful day at the Starfleet Academy base in San Francisco. But it was all lost upon Kirk who felt that it was making things worse. He didn't care one bit how irritable he was to anyone that day. Even when he snapped at Valarie's normally witty and amusing comebacks, Kirk didn't think twice about it.

"Leo, what's wrong with Casanova? He hasn't tried hitting on me once today or gloat about his recent conquest that he conveniently forgets I helped him out with." He heard Valarie whisper as she hung back to talk to Bones.

"I forgot what day it was today." His best friend cursed in a hushed tone.

"What day is it?" And Kirk could feel them staring at his back to see if he was listening. After feigning ignorance, Bones answered her question.

"Today is his birthday." Was all he said and Kirk expected Valarie to ask more questions. But it never came as the three made their way to the mandatory conference for all cadets that morning. It was a silent and tense few hours between the three oddly assorted friends.

"Meet me outside building 209 for lunch alright?" Valarie pleaded with Kirk. He was about to scoff at her when he got a good look at her eyes. Normally filled with fire and humor, Kirk now could see something else. Something he couldn't explain or sum up in one word. All he knew was that he was silently nodding at her request. She flashed him a quick smile before leaving the two men behind.

They followed her instructions and waited patiently for Valarie to come. Kirk slowly got more uncomfortable as the minutes passed. He wasn't sure why he so readily agreed to Valarie's request, which infuriated him. Then he thought about the look she gave him and he stopped pacing. He knew that he would do anything she asked if she gave him that look. The minutes seemed to last forever as Kirk and Bones waited for Valarie to be here. Thankfully her coppery hair came into view twenty minutes later.

The two men stared at the object in her hands; a bouquet of flowers. They were of various different colors of the brightest blues and greens to the darkest reds and oranges as well as everything in between. It was strange to see the woman before him holding something so girly. By now after five months of friendship, Kirk was used to seeing her carrying a toolbox to the medical engineering class she and Bones had together. Or coming out all greased up from one of Bones' mistakes she had to correct. Even when Kirk and Valarie went out she wasn't dressed up or overtly feminine. It just wasn't her, in fact the most girlish thing he has ever seen her in was wearing the red female cadet uniform she was wearing at this exact moment.

"I don't think taking Jim on a date and giving him flowers will put him in a better mood today." Bones stated. Kirk glared at him while Valarie just rolled her eyes.

"If it was a date then I wouldn't have invited you Leo. Now come on, this isn't where I wanted to take you guys." She said and grabbed Kirk's hand to pull him in the right direction. Kirk gave a triumphant grin to Bones behind her back as she didn't let go of him as she took them to wherever she had in mind. Bones mimed gagging but was stopped short upon arriving at their destination. It was a lone building that had nothing special on the outside. Above the doorway it read _In Memoriam_. She gave Kirk a quick look before trudging into the building with him in tow.

Upon entering Kirk noticed the statue in the middle of the room. It was the symbol of Starfleet and it stood at least 30 feet tall. With it being dead center in the room, the metal used in it refracted the sunlight pouring in through the glass roof all across the room. The walls had a transparent screen in front of it. It was projecting the crew lists of specific ships. Because she still hasn't let go of his hand, Kirk was forced to follow her rather than stay to read the names on the closest wall.

Valarie led them to a specific part of the room. She dragged him to the wall opposite of the entrance. At the top of each wall he could finally read, "To those who have served honorably and fallen." Kirk grew more uncomfortable until he was face-to-face with a similar name to his own. It was the list of names of those who died on the U.S.S. Kelvin. At this he gripped Valarie's hand harder, trying to hold back the emotions that were threatening to take over. He had to let go at her cry of pain.

"Are you alright?" Kirk panicked.

"Let me look at your hand!" Bones shouted in the empty room.

"I'm fine," Valarie waved them off with her good hand and proceeded to massage her hand gently. "Didn't expect you to be that strong Casanova." She teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"How did you-?" Kirk couldn't finish.

"My uncle wrote his dissertation on the U.S.S. Kelvin. So naturally I had to read it along with the rest of my family. He didn't mention your first name but he did say that Captain George Kirk did save his pregnant wife who was in midst labor along with 800 other individuals. So when I found out your birthday was today I put the pieces together. That's why you are so short tempered today isn't it?" Valarie explained, their eyes never leaving each other's. Kirk finally broke it to stare at his father's name on the screen under the previous Captain's name.

"Your uncle wrote his dissertation on the U.S.S. Kelvin?" Bones repeated and Valarie gave him her classic eye roll and nodded her head. Kirk forgot that only he and a select few others actually knew Valarie's connection to Captain Pike. He then thought that maybe some other time he would ask Valarie for a copy of Captain Pike's disertation. Kirk wanted to know what happened that day. He always has but he didn't want to upset his mother and he never met any of the other survivors from the U.S.S. Kelvin.

"So what are the flowers for?" Bones asked and drew attention to the outrageous bouquet. Valarie somehow blushed an adorable pink.

_Wait did I, the tough James Tiberius Kirk, just use the word adorable? _

"I thought it would be nice to leave them here in recognition of Captain Kirk's sacrifice. You know? Pay our respects and honor his memory." She explained and stunned Kirk into silence. Whatever he thought she was going to say or do was the complete opposite as usual. The girl truly cared and was thoughtful which surprised Kirk. Most women just wanted to sleep with him or try to tame him. None of them actually held concern towards the womanizer. This is probably why Valarie was so special to him.

_Did I really just think that?_ But he could not ponder that further because Valarie handed him the flowers with her good and uninjured hand.

"Did it have to be this… colorful?" Kirk asked as he eyed the bouquet suspiciously. He saw her blush deepen and that spark in her eyes returned.

"Well next time you can pick them." Valarie countered and crossed her arms in defiance once he took the floweers out of her hand. Kirk just gave her a one armed hug before placing the flowers on a small podium jutting out from the wall. The three stood in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

For the first time in a long time he didn't think of his father in frustration or depression. For once he didn't remark on all the things he missed out on because his dad died to become a hero. Maybe it was because Kirk was following in his dad's footsteps by enrolling into Starfleet. Or maybe because he understood that his dad did it for him and his mother to be safe. Whatever it was, he changed and Kirk could look at his father's name without a torrent of conflicting emotions, or at least not as overwhelming as normal. He knew he would never be 100% alright looking or hearing his father's name, but he felt he was heading in the right direction. His train of thought was interrupted by a ringing noise.

"Oh, hey Uhura! What's up?" Valarie said after taking out her transponder and walking a few steps away from the boys.

"Why are you calling me- You're with Kirk aren't you?" Uhura's stunning face appeared in midair over the small device in Valarie's hand. Valarie nodded her head and Kirk jumped in.

"Yes she is. We were celebrating my birthday here with Bones. So why don't you make it up to me by telling us your first name as my birthday present?" He was back to being his normal self.

"Please. Giving you a present means I actually care, which I don't, so sorry but no." Uhura stated huffily. Kirk just shrugged his shoulders in response and smiled at the two women. Both exchanged eye rolls.

"Back to why I called. So that guy I mentioned to you is interested in having dinner with you tonight! You up for it?"

"Um… sure. I don't see any problem with that." Valarie agreed and Kirk felt something sink inside his chest. The two hung up after Uhura gave Valarie the details on where to meet him and when the reservation was. But when Valarie turned to look at him, Kirk pushed back those feelings and smiled at her. Just because she had a date with someone tonight does not mean he couldn't as well…


	6. BreakUp

**Hey everyone! **

**Here is the next chapter and remember to leave me a review! **

**Diclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

* * *

><p><span>Break-Up<span>

It's been a month since she went on her first date with Morgan Hawkings, a researcher from another planet. His work was just like that of the ancient anthropologists on Earth but the term anthropology was considered to be rude because the literal translation of it is the study of human populations. When Starfleet came about the term could not apply to the other inhabitants of the universe so they were now called researchers until a proper name can be agreed upon.

Morgan came to Earth to study the affect Starfleet has on the local area and has been immersing himself into the society for the previous four months before their date. Morgan and Nyota were introduced through their mutual friend Commander Spock and Nyota thought that Valarie and him would be cute together. To tell the truth, Valarie was just happy that Morgan wasn't a Vulcan and that he wasn't a teacher who was technically off limits.

Their first date was just a simple dinner and movie date that apparently Earthlings were known for. But Valarie didn't mind because over dinner the two of them just seemed to click. They talked about anything and everything whether it is about his research or her classes as an engineer. They ended up skipping the movie and never leaving their table at the restaurant as they talked until the place closed up for the night which was around 2 in the morning. He of course walked her back to her building like a gentleman and pecked her on the cheek and thanked her for the evening.

She also learned that on his planet their customs when it came to dating, they was more reserved and it was kept on the down low which meant no public displays of obvious affection. Giving her a kiss on the cheek was a stretch for him, she could tell, and she appreciated the gesture. Valarie didn't mind the custom and was glad for it because then she didn't have to worry about telling Kirk and Leo about her relationship with him and offending Morgan. Although that didn't stop Kirk from asking her about him every chance he got.

"You seriously won't tell me who the lucky guy is?" He whined as they waited in line to receive their lunch in the cafeteria. Leo and her exchanged eye rolls together, not for the first time that day, at how immature Kirk was acting.

"Look Casanova, my love life is none of your business. Just because I give you romantic advice does not mean I want yours in return. And his culture is very much into being discreet about such relationships so I am respecting his wishes as well as fulfilling my daily dose of annoying you, so just drop it." She growled and threatened to hit him with her tray if he didn't shut up. Of course he didn't, so he complained and sprung what he thought were random questions at her. Valarie naturally ignored him and tried to converse with Leo about their latest lesson in the one class that they share and access the material like the overachieving nerds they were. By the time that the three got their food and found a table to sit at together Kirk was fuming at his inability to get her to talk.

"Stop pouting Casanova or else you will get frown lines before you turn thirty and I will tell you that us ladies don't find that attractive." Valarie stated in a matter-of-fact tone that had Kirk pouting more and Leo struggling not to laugh. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Morgan sitting down to eat lunch with Commander Spock, Nyota, and few other cadets and teachers. She gave a small wave under the table to him and he returned it with a smile and nod of his head. Unfortunately for her, Kirk saw the two of them.

"Please tell me you are not dating Hawkings?" He pleaded with her more and she could see anger in his blue eyes that contrasted so much with Morgan's black ones.

The two were almost virtual opposites in that Morgan was tall dark, and handsome; extremely handsome in Valarie's opinion. He had skin the color of dark chocolate and a voice to match it. In fact Nyota and him looked so similar that Valarie wondered if they were related. Morgan was so slender in stature that if he stood next to Kirk, one would come to the conclusion that Kirk could pulverize the guy. But from having previous sparing experience with Morgan, Valarie knew that he was a decent fighter and that looks could be deceiving when it comes to him. The guy was toned and Valarie liked it.

"Why would that matter Casanova?" She neither confirmed nor denied it wondering why he was so upset over the possibility. In fact a small part of her wanted him to be jealous of what he missed out with her by being such a womanizer.

"Because he is a douche bag!" Kirk growled and stabbed his fork into his meat and began cutting it vigorously with his knife. Valarie just stared at him incredulously wondering what on earth happened between the two for him to act like this. She stared at Leo hoping for him to enlighten her on the unsaid event.

"Mr. Hawkings guest lectured at a seminar we went to and embarrassed Kirk in front of the whole class by hypnotizing him and making him act like a-" Leo began.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kirk stopped him from going any further and Valarie looked over to Morgan to see him laughing with Nyota and the Commander over a joke. That didn't sound like the Morgan she has come to know and like. Sure she knew about his abilities to hypnotize people but she never heard him hint at or tell her that he used it maliciously on someone. She voiced her concern to Leo.

"Well, it wasn't malicious. Jim had it coming to tell you the truth." Leo commented.

"DID NOT!" Kirk cried out and shoved more food into his mouth leaving Valarie even more confused.

"Jim exclaimed that Mr. Hawkings could not hypnotize him and called him a fraud. So of course Mr. Hawkings had to demonstrate on him to regain any credit he established during the seminar or have no one listen to him." Leo explained further under her intense stare and Valarie glared at Kirk at the end of the story.

"Is that true Casanova?" She asked, her voice low. She was trying to keep her temper in check to see if he had any good excuse to his actions. But Kirk just kept eating his food not even looking at Valarie, his face turning a nice red for effect.

"I can't believe you! First for provoking a guest speaker and then holding it against him when you brought it upon yourself! Really Casanova, you should apologize to him-" Valarie scolded.

"You wouldn't be defending him so much if you weren't sleeping with the ass!" Kirk countered and Valarie lost it. All she could do was try not to burst or do anything that would get her into trouble, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Just because I am dating Mr. Hawkings does not mean that he and I have gotten that far on the first date like you would. He actually he respects me and wants to go at whatever pace that makes me feel the most comfortable unlike you, Casanova, who only thinks about himself!" She barely choked out and she got up to move to the table with Nyota and Morgan. She noticed her trembling hands and cursed herself for being so emotional but Kirk just brought that out in her. She felt like crying in frustration at the man she thought she could be friends with. But she should have known that you can't be a woman and a friend to a womanizer like Kirk.

"What's wrong?" Both Morgan and Commander Spock asked her in astonishment as she slammed her tray full of food and slid in next to her boyfriend.

Despite how many cultural traditions she broke by doing this, she hugged him and cried into his shoulder. She couldn't tell them at the moment as the anguish and anger boiled over and out of her body. Morgan awkwardly patted her shoulder when she really needed him to hug her but she understood. He wasn't wired for this form of reaction and was trying his best to comfort her but still not go against his conservative upbringing about relationships. Nyota guessed it was Kirk's doing and glared at him before stealing Valarie and hugging her back to soothe her. Valarie did not look back at Kirk once that day or at all over the next couple of months without the urge to slap him and cry. She officially cut all ties with the Casanova in her mind and always thought twice about doing so much to her chagrin.

* * *

><p><strong>So I wanted to explain Morgan Hawkings' name because my good friend who helps me edit this story didn't really like it at first. The man's first name was inspired by Morgan Freeman and his surname is obviously Stephen Hawking. Both have their own shows on sci-fi channel, and I believe discovery channel as well,about relative theories we have today about the universe. That is why I named my new OC Morgan Hawkings, as an ode to those two influential men. <strong>

**luvs, crzychigurl343**


	7. MakeUp

**Hey everyone! **

**I know I haven't updated daily like I was but it has been a crazy and hetic couple of days for me so I didn't have to to get on here and update. But here is the next chapter, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

* * *

><p><span>Make-up <span>

It's been seven months since Valarie left the stunned Kirk and Bones at their lunch table. But in typical Kirk fashion he brushed it off and attempted to forget everything about Valarie. He tried to forget about her beautiful Italian looks and the playful way she teased him and kept him on his toes. He tried to forget about how much fun she was to hang out with and just go bar hopping if he wasn't in the immediate mood to hook up with someone. Valarie Esposito was the first woman to capture and keep Kirk's interest and he still found himself worrying about her from time to time.

He could vividly remember her walking away from him at the cafeteria. The normally strong woman looked like she was trying not to cry and the tremble in her hands as she gripped her tray made it worse. What made Kirk even more upset was how readily she hugged Hawkings and cried into his shoulder, Kirk has never gotten more than a one-armed hug from her and that was only once. So to see her embrace another man made his stomach clench and his dislike of the researcher grew to hatred. And then when the guy couldn't even hug her back and properly comfort her Kirk's frustration multiplied a hundred fold. How could the man not embrace an amazing woman like Valarie and never want to let go? That is what Kirk would do if he was in Hawkings position and then beat the shit out of the guy who upset her so much.

It was clear that six months of friendship with Valarie Esposito was enough to create a strong urge to protect her, even Bones fell into it. It seemed like Bones was contemplating on punching Kirk for what he did, but upon seeing the man's pathetic face as she walked away and hugged Hawkings he thought it was enough punishment in his book. Well for then at least, everyday afterwards Bones deemed it was necessary to comment upon Kirk's stupidity of pushing Valarie away because he was jealous and then being "too cowardly" to apologize. But Kirk refused to admit he was wrong to any woman and would never apologize for the things he said to Valarie; she would have to be the one to say sorry to him. Because he knew deep down that he was right that she and Hawkings would never work out.

So he was content to sit and wait for her to come crawling back to him. But as the days turned into months his hope was slowly dying away as he would occasionally see her with Hawkings laughing at his jokes or just exchanging loving looks down the hallway. They seemed to be stronger than ever and Kirk couldn't help but pine for Valarie even more. He just missed his friend; he wanted nothing more out of Valarie at the moment other than for her to give him one of her witty comebacks and smile at him or to give him a "lesson" on how to pick up other women.

"Jim, just say you're sorry already. She will forgive you if you really mean it because this is getting ridiculous to watch you look at her like a wounded puppy." Bones sighed as they watched her and Hawkings turn into an empty classroom doing god-knows what. Kirk just gave his best friend a serious look of disbelief at his words. He really did doubt the fact that he and Valarie would ever be friends or acquaintances at all.

"I'm not saying she will just welcome you back with open arms but I know Val and she will give you a second chance or at least she will think it over." Bones persisted and encouraged the womanizer.

"Why don't you talk to her first?" Kirk side stepped still not wanting to compromise his manhood by apologizing to the cadet he could not forget.

"Damn it Jim! You don't think I haven't already tried that? But she is as stubborn as you are, especially since she knows you're in the wrong on this one buddy." He said sarcastically in his usual southern drawl.

"Ok… Why do you care so much then if you have been trying to get us both to apologize?" And Kirk was curious as to how his best friend would respond.

"Because both of you have been miserable since the fight and like I said you look like a wounded puppy every time you look at her, it's pathetic." His words unknowingly lit a fire in Kirk. He said '_both of you have been miserable' _which meant that Valarie stilled cared about him in some capacity. This meant that he had a chance of getting her trust back and getting everything to go back to normal. Well as normal as it could get with her dating his current number one enemy, Hawkings. At this Kirk quickly began to walk over to the room to where Valarie and Hawkings disappeared to ten minutes ago not caring what he interrupted; even taking pleasure in the idea of doing such a thing.

"Where the hell are you going?" Bones called out and attempted to follow.

"I'm going to follow your advice!"

"Fina-frickin'-lly! Well I'm off to my next class and then see you, and hopefully Valarie, at lunch!" Bones exclaimed and walked off in the opposite direction. Kirk chuckled at his friend's use of words and hesitated to knock on the door because of what he heard coming from the other side of the door.

"I-I'm sorry Morgan." Valarie sobbed and he was about to burst through the door to find out what the hell was going on but she beat him to the punch. She threw open the door and literally ran into him. When she realized it was him she just gasped and ran away before he could say or do anything else. When Kirk looked into the room he saw Hawkings leaning against a desk and looking distraught as well. He glared at the dark man before running off to catch up to Valarie. He knew almost immediately where she was going.

Despite being in top physical condition, Kirk was still winded by the time he reached the roof. But it was worth it when he saw the outline of Valarie sitting down and looking out over the Academy grounds. It was her favorite spot when she was upset or had to think about something important and/or complicated. It soothed her to watch the rest of the cadets, commanders, ensigns, and even captains run around trying to get somewhere on the campus of sorts.

He remembered when he first found her up here on total accident. Kirk spied her from the ground and tried to wave her down but she just looked over him, her expressive, grey eyes telling him she was thinking hard about something. He came up here and just sat in comfortable silence with her until she noticed him. So, Kirk thought that maybe it could be the same way this time. But when he saw the tears run down her mesmerizing face he couldn't help but say something.

"I see some things haven't changed." He joked and wanted to quickly take it back after she glared at him, her eyes were pools of anguish and there was a hint of defensiveness.

"What do you want Kirk?" She asked with venom and he mentally flinched at how she greeted him. Valarie never called him by his surname or even his first name, only the affectionate pet name of Casanova.

"At first I came to apologize but now I'm here to comfort you if you will let me." He said honestly and saw the emotion of shock overcome her features. It even reached her eyes but it did not replace the anguish that pained Kirk to see.

"Really?" She questioned without any suspicion but with open curiosity as if she couldn't believe he just said that. Kirk couldn't believe himself either but was glad to see that he had the same ability to surprise her like she has done to him so many times in the past. He nodded firmly not planning on leaving his spot until she agreed to at least think about taking him back as a friend. But like typical Valarie, she surprised him with a hug instead of yelling at him like he expected.

She cried into his chest and buried her face into his identically red cadet uniform. It sort of reminded him of how she hugged Hawkings when they first fought. At the thought he hugged her back and held onto her tightly just like he claimed he would, trying to show her that he was nothing like the emotionally distant Hawkings.

He easily positioned her to sit in his lap so she could be comfortable as she cried. Kirk gently rubbed her back and never once thought about having one of his hands stray to feel her up. He would not ruin this moment of her trusting him to accomplish one of his goals that he has had since he first met her. Kirk just focused on quieting her sobs and getting her back to talking to him so he could find out if he needed to beat the crap out of Hawkings or get Bones to kill him with an untraceable poison he always threatened Kirk with to shut up.

"I'm sorry Casanova, I know this is probably the most awkward thing for you-" Valarie began to say but Kirk cut her off.

"Nonsense, I will always be here for you if you need a shoulder got it?" This made her give him just what he has wanted since their fight seven months ago.

"The infamous James T. Kirk comforting a crying girl? What is the universe coming too?" She exclaimed joyfully and smiled a stunning smile that had Kirk grinning back.

"Yeah well just don't tell Bones or anyone else for that matter. I have an image to uphold you know?" And the two laughed harder than they ever had before. Both had tears streaming down their faces and their sides were splitting before they stopped. They struggled to regain oxygen into their bodies as they looked at each other and started laughing once more. Kirk almost hated himself for doing this, but he had to know.

"So what happened between you and Hawkings back there?" And her laughter died immediately and silence overcame them. She struggled to put distance between them as Valarie noticed she was in his lap. But Kirk wouldn't let her go; he reveled in how close they were especially after not being in her presence for over seven months.

"Kirk-" She stated seriously.

"I am not letting you go until you tell me what Hawkings did to make you so upset that you instantly stopped being angry with me and then hugged me." He replied firmly and after a few jerk motions from her she quieted down and looked at him. She studied his face probably trying to make sense out of his actions thus far today, and honestly he couldn't himself. All he knew was that he would do anything to get Valarie back and that was that. Valarie sighed and he knew she gave up and was going to tell him.

"Morgan's study is almost up, in a month to be precise." She began with. She seemed to need to take a moment to figure out what she was going to say and Kirk let her not wanting to push her.

"He- he said that during a study, one shouldn't get too emotionally involved or attached to anything." Again she had to search for words to describe what happened but Kirk seemed to catch on.

"He's breaking up with you." He finished and was seething at the thought of how idiotic Hawkings was. Who in their right mind would dump a girl like Valarie? Kirk sure as hell wouldn't if he was into the whole dating scene.

_Nope I just let her walk away and out the door_. That was his mistake, and one he would never make again. Hopefully Hawkings won't come to the same conclusion as him until it is too late for him to do anything about it unlike Kirk.

"Oh, no! He didn't want to stop seeing me at all, quite the opposite actually." She replied quickly at his tone.

"Huh?"

"Morgan wanted me to go back with him... travel with him wherever his research takes him." Valarie gushed and a light pink dusted her face.

"Then why did you say- oh…" Kirk managed to contain the joy he was feeling and the weight of the universe was lifted off his shoulders at the thought of her saying no to Hawkings. Valarie nodded and the blush grew deeper.

"Why?"

"Well, I have aspirations on becoming the best engineer I can be. I don't want to be in charge of a ship or anything like that but I would like to be the go-to girl and I can't do that if I am following Morgan and his research all over the Galaxy while respecting his traditions where the woman gives up her career upon entering a serious relationship like he was offering. And that is when I realized that I didn't love Morgan like I thought that I did." She explained which made Kirk happier but he somehow managed to keep a straight face on at her words.

"How so?" He pressed wanting to know what Hawkings did or didn't do.

"I would like to think that if I was in love with someone, and truly in love, then putting off my career goals to be with that man wouldn't be a problem. The fact that I wanted to work on my career more than be with Morgan tells me that I am not in love with him, or as much as I should be." Kirk felt disappointed that the only reason why she dumped Hawkings was because she wanted to work on her career and that he didn't do anything specific to warrant her rejection. When she said that she should have been more in love with Hawkings was off putting as well but that just made Kirk want to prove to her that she made the right decision with staying at Starfleet.

"Hey, don't have such a long face! Tonight I will be your wingman how does that sound?" He jested and raised one eyebrow at her which made her laugh once more.

"As wonderful as I bet you are as a wingman I am not interested in pursuing any romantic relationships for a while." She shook her head in amusement and the sun lit her hair on fire.

"Good because I wasn't going to actually help you, I just want to get you drunk enough to help me outsmart the Kobayashi Maru test!" He exclaimed and the two chuckled together.

"You are so bad Casanova; I swear I wonder how you are not in jail already or anything like that!" She retorted and the two finally untangled themselves from the other and stood up.

"You have your Uncle to thank for that." He winked at her and she groaned.

"I know my Uncle is known for making some risky decisions but I think you make it to the top of the list!"

"I'm hurt Val, and here I thought we were beginning to be civil towards each other."

"Please, this is civil for us Casanova. Now come on I'm starving and Leo is probably trying to figure out how you got back into my good graces." Valarie Esposito teased before leaving Kirk on the roof trying to figure that out for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so I hope you guys liked this chapter :) I first wanted to say that I know it was early to get them back together and for her to not be in a relationship with Hawkings anymore but I don't think their characters would allow me a chapter or two of where they weren't friends because both would be too stubborn to talk to the other and do something crazy enough to fill a chapter. And I don't think they could be friends while she was dating Hawkings. Hopefully you understand and if you don't then at least be happy that Kirk and Valarie are back together again :) <strong>

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

**p.s. don't forget to comment on how well I am doing thus far. Maybe you guys can tell me what I need to change or give me a scenario that you think would happen between my OC and Kirk? Really I don't care if you leave me a flamer, it would hurt but at least it's something to go off on. **


	8. The Kobayashi Maru

**Hey everyone! **

**So I am feeling extra generous today and uploading a second time today to make up for my absence and keep you guys entertained/wanting more. I have finally gotten to the actual plotline of the movie and I am pumped! I hope I did this right and didn't botch the movie too much by inserting my character, if I have please tell me so I can change my next chapter to suck-less in your opinion. :) **

**As always the disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

* * *

><p><span>The Kobayashi Maru<span>

Kirk wasn't the only one to be happy about getting a friend back; so was Valarie. But that unsettled her more than anything else. She couldn't understand how she could forgive Kirk so easily and go on about her life as if she wasn't mad at him for the past seven months. None of them, Kirk, Leo, or her breached the topic afterwards and it felt as if the boys have forgotten all about her absence and were just making up for lost times. The way the three of them fell back into the routine they had from half a year ago just took up once more with such ease that it unnerved Valarie and Nyota a bit.

Nyota kept asking her why, pertaining to Kirk, and truthfully she had no answer. She of course missed Kirk's company; he was simply fun to be around. Valarie knew that he could always make her laugh with his flirty comments or cocky attitude. It contrasted greatly with Morgan's cool temperament and reserved nature, so when she split ways with Kirk it was safe to say that her life experienced a different kind of fun.

The kind that was kept behind closed doors and was spent in academic or mental capacities. They would crack witty jokes and verbally spar her, Morgan, Nyota, and Commander Spock but she still longed for Kirk's crude humor. With Kirk she could cut loose and be care-free which was frowned upon with Morgan and Commander Spock. So maybe she missed that aspect of her life so much that she was willing to overlook her disagreement with Kirk?

Valarie highly doubted that because if she has inherited anything from her Italian father other than her looks and fiery temper it was, not to sound horrible, the ability to hold a grudge. So it would be nearly impossible for her to do such a thing for a simple change in life style. It would be especially so since she just broke up with Morgan, which meant that she could have gone back to the care-free life style without Kirk. So maybe it was because of Kirk himself? He did say that he was coming to apologize to her before he overheard her break up. And he also comforted her even though they haven't been close in over half a year.

Kirk hugged and soothed her and did everything right, well mostly everything right. But what surprised her most of all was that he didn't try to make a move on her. He didn't take advantage of the compromising position she was in and that made Valarie respect Kirk more than she ever thought possible. It seemed as if Kirk had gone through a change during the seven months they were apart. But then he would say something or do something the next day that reminded her that his trademark image of being a womanizer was still intact despite the absence of it that afternoon when they reconciled. It was these thoughts she meditated on when Nyota's voice interrupted them.

"We are receiving a distress signal from the U.S.S Kobayashi Maru, the ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them." She said, her voice extremely polite to mask her irritation with the womanizer. Valarie didn't give it much thought as she recalled Nyota telling her over breakfast how she caught Gaila and Kirk together last night. She rounded on Valarie and asked her outright if it was of her doing and by Valarie's shock she believed her when she said she had no clue that Kirk was interested in Gaila again.

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them… Captain." Kirk provoked which made Leo and Valarie exchange eye rolls and exasperated sighs. She shook her head at Kirk who was looking at her in amusement and gave a sympathetic and apologetic look to Nyota who probably wanted to murder Casanova.

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us." Leo reported trying to diffuse the situation and get back to the test.

"That's ok." Kirk lazily replied and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's ok?" Leo repeated hoping he heard wrong, everyone was.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Kirk commented with a slight shrug of his shoulders and twirled his chair around a bit to get a better look at Valarie and give her a wink with his cocky smile. She knew then that he had something up his sleeve and wondered what it could be for he knew that this was supposed to be a no-win scenario by his previous two failed attempts. Valarie tilted her head to the side and looked at Kirk's features hoping for some insight as to what he was going to do but with no success she turned back to her station.

"Three more Klingon War Birds are de-cloaking and are locking onto us. I don't expect this to be a problem either?" Leo said sarcastically and Kirk just nodded his head, clearly enjoying people's confusion and their reactions.

"They are firing Captain." Valarie declared with an eye roll at calling Kirk Captain. He chuckled at her tone before spinning around to face Nyota.

"Alert Medical to be prepared to receive all injured crew members from the ship."

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we are surrounded by Klingons, Captain?" She spewed venomously and Valarie knew this was going downhill fast if Kirk didn't act quickly.

"Alert Medical." He commanded once more and Valarie wondered if he loved to pick a fight with Nyota too much to focus properly on the test despite the obvious fact that he was going to fail.

"Our ship is being hit. Shields' are at 60%." She interrupted before Nyota could say something she would regret later.

"I understand." Kirk replied with indifference and began to rummage around his chair for something.

"Should we, I don't know, fire back?" Leo growled irritated.

"No." And then Kirk took an apple out of nowhere and began to eat it.

_Well that's not random_. She thought and held back a small laugh as not to encourage him when he caught her looking at him.

"Of course not!" Leo returned back to his position and gave an eye roll to Valarie who was about to return it when something strange happened. All the computers and electronics powered down for a few seconds. She felt uneasy in the darkness, hoping it wasn't a black out or else they would be stuck in there with the lights off. She felt a wave of relief when the lights came back on.

"Aim photons and prepare to fire on Klingon War Birds." Kirk commanded in his best authoritative tone.

"Their shields are still up!" Leo called out in frustration and exasperation.

"Are they?" He responded in such an arrogant tone that Leo and Valarie double checked their monitors.

"No… They are not." Both Leo and Valarie said in unison, shock evident in both of their voices.

"Fire on all enemy ships and only one photon each should do it, so let's not waste ammunition." Kirk said to Valarie, mischief was clearly expressed in his eyes as he looked at her. She shook her head at him with a small smile playing across her face when she turned to do as he asked.

"Target acquired and locked on all War Birds… firing. All ships are destroyed, Captain." She relayed and watched with everyone as every photon hit its mark with deadly accuracy.

"Begin rescue of the remaining crew," Kirk instructed as he stood up with his apple. "So we managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one on board was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru is under way." He summarized haughtily and took a big bite out of his apple as he looked up at the equally stunned instructors. His cocky demeanor magnified as the group of cadets exited the simulator and the instructors congratulated him on his success. It was truly insufferable to hear him downplay his achievement but still hold an arrogant tone to his voice in Valarie's point of view.

"Drinks on me guys, how does that sound?" Kirk threw his arms around both Leo's and her shoulders, the apple less than an inch from her face when they finally exited the building. Kirk looked especially at her and pulled her closer as he extended his arm around her and to his face to take yet another bite out of his apple.

"I have a feeling that I don't have a choice in the matter." She mocked when he released her slightly from the grip.

"Nope." He assented with a mouthful of apple and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and somehow managed to dip under his arm and walk over to Leo's other side, out of Kirk's reach. She could feel herself blushing at how close she and Kirk were and didn't want him to notice that. If he did then she would never hear the end of it.

"So, Casanova are you going to tell us how you beat the unbeatable test or are you reserving it for all the ladies who will want to sleep with you after this gets around campus?" Valarie said and stretched from sitting in stuffy and uncomfortable chairs all day. That's what she liked most about being an engineer; one could move around and not have to be confined to a chair all day.

"Why? Are you saying that you would sleep with me if I told you the story?" He replied with a seductive smile and she just gave him a harsh but playful glare in return.

"Give it a rest Jim and let's get to the bar so I can get something to eat I'm starving." Leo declared and the three walked off to enjoy a night of free drinks and unlimited amount of appetizers all in honor of Kirk's achievement that day.


	9. Cheater

**Hey everyone! **

**I hope you all enjoyed your weekend! Here is my next chapter, this time Valarie has more of a role in the movie plot line than she did in my previous chapter and more humor. So remember to leave a comment or review on what you think of my story thus far! :) **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

**p.s. Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match**

* * *

><p><span>Cheater<span>

It was early morning and Valarie was nursing a horrible hang over from the previous night's festivities. The only thing she was looking forward to was getting some coffee and seeing Kirk's reactions; he drank more than she and Leo combined. It hurt to remember but she could still clearly see Kirk lapping it up in the spotlight and challenging every guy in the bar to a drinking contest. To her and Leo it was amazing that he was still conscious, let alone standing, after winning. So she was curious to how bad his hangover would be.

"Aw, sweet bliss, you have no idea how much I want you right now." Valarie cooed into her coffee cup as the aroma finally reached her nose and her senses sharpened minimally at the idea of caffeine.

"I don't know who are talking to but I will leave and come back at another time if that would be more convenient for you." Commander Spock's usual monotone voice said and she turned around abruptly to face her best friend's boyfriend. She had no clue how Spock found the loophole in dating Nyota but she wasn't going to argue with a Vulcan, especially when it makes yota so happy.

"Oh no, no, no, I wasn't talking to anyone in particular. I've been craving coffee ever since I woke up this morning, I am sorry for the confusion it must have given you sir." She replied formally, knowing he liked to keep things as impersonal as possible in the public eye. But Valarie knew better from all the double dates she went on with Nyota and Commander Spock that he was very considerate, if that would be the correct word to describe the Vulcan.

"Ah yes, the human need to talk to inanimate objects. But back to the main point, I wish to speak to you in private." He said in the normal Vulcan manner that she tried not to take too offensively. She nodded her head and followed the man to a secluded corner in the cafeteria.

"I would like to discuss the issue with Cadet Kirk," he began and Valarie felt a swell in anger towards Nyota. She knew her friend confided in the Vulcan with just about everything but Valarie couldn't help but wish that Nyota would just get over the fact that she and Kirk were friends again.

"I don't want to sound rude but who I am or not friends with is should be neither yours nor Nyota's concern." Valarie dismissed and Spock raised one eyebrow quizzically.

"As much as I know how much Nyota does not like that notion, and from what she has to say about the Cadet I am sure she is justified, I just wanted to talk about him beating the Kobayashi Maru test yesterday." The Vulcan stated and Valarie could feel her face grow hotter at her assumption.

"I guess it's true about what they say about assuming, huh?" She laughed nervously and another puzzled look overcame the Vulcan's features. He looked at her to explain but when she didn't he continued with why he was talking to her.

"The situation is making me question whether or not his victory was creditable."

"Creditable?"

"Yes, I have looked at the electronic programming of the test and saw that it was tampered with, and I was wondering if you knew how he did it?" The Vulcan replied bluntly and Valarie felt her mouth drop.

"Wha-?" Was all she could think of at the moment in her hung over state of mind.

"I believe that Cadet Kirk has cheated." The Vulcan replied more slowly and she felt her temper flare.

"I understood what you said before but I am trying to figure out how as well. Casanova has never shown any signs of being tech savvy or-" But then she stopped as it dawned on her. It was apparent across her face and the Commander waited patiently for her to go on, but after a brief few moments of silence he coughed to regain her attention.

"Or what Cadet Esposito?" He pressured and her anger redirected itself towards Kirk and she barely contained herself to answer.

"Cadet Kirk is sleeping with Nyota's roommate, Gaila. She works with computers; more specifically she has access to the main frame. All he had to do is send her an encrypted email and when she opened it the virus on it would infiltrate the servers and reprogram the test's conditions like the enemy ships' shields." She spat out harshly and also felt guilty for the Orion girl. She could tell when she saw Gaila the previous night that the green bombshell had fallen hard for Casanova. Valarie felt like it was her fault because she was the one to introduce her to Kirk almost two years ago.

"I see, thank you Cadet… I'm sorry Val." Spock added and put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he read the disappointment and guilt in her eyes before he left to confirm with Gaila of the possibility and report this to the council. She knew that Kirk was going to get into some serious trouble with this and despite one part of her saying that "it's called karma" another part of her worried for her friend. She worried that Kirk could possibly be expelled from the Academy and then he would lose everything. No matter how upset she was with the womanizer, she didn't want anything as horrible as that to happen to him.

But then Gaila's face appeared in her mind, and all the anger she had for Kirk over took her body once more. Valarie could only imagine the hurt and pain the Orion would go through when Commander Spock tells her in his usually indifferent tone that she got played by Kirk. That the man she loved and thought cared about her in return was just using her to pass a stupid test. A test that was not even required to pass the Academy! Then Valarie recalled that Gaila was in this mess because of her and then she was consumed by guilt once more. It was in this emotional state she avoided Kirk all day and sat through the impromptu cadet meeting the next morning.

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, please step forward." One Admiral, Valarie vaguely recalled meeting at a party her family attended in honor of one of her uncle's many achievements throughout the years, called out. From the other side of the auditorium where the males sat, she saw Kirk stand up and hesitantly walk down to the podium where everyone could see him.

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct regarding to regulation 1.743 of the Starfleet Code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?" The Admiral addressed the infamously known cadet.

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." His voiced filled the hall and Valarie was both relieved and surprised that Kirk knew his rights. She then saw Commander Spock get up and walk to the other podium on the ground floor. The Admiral explained who he was to Kirk and nodded his head to the Vulcan to state why they were all here today.

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a virus in the subroutine, there by changing the conditions of the test."

"The point being?" Kirk responded.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." The Admiral stated before going back to being an impassive judge and murmurs ran throughout the crowd of cadets and commanders alike.

"Let me ask you something, and we all know the answer to this, the test itself is a cheat isn't it? You programmed it to be unbeatable?" Kirk challenged and Valarie agreed with his assessment and what he was getting at; how else was anyone going to beat it without cheating?

"You preclude to the possibility of a no-win scenario." The Vulcan replied unphased by the comment.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Kirk said cockily and smiled to the judges. She guessed that he was going to be same old Kirk, even when he was in a load of trouble, and try to charm his way out of it.

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also fail to understand the principle lesson." Commander Spock fired back.

"Please enlighten me." Kirk changed his tone as well from being challenged by the Vulcan.

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, that a captain cannot cheat death." Spock gloated and Valarie glared at the man. Going so low as to bring Kirk's family history into this was uncalled for in her opinion. She immediately saw Kirk's demeanor change at the mention of his father and more so as Spock explained further to the rest of the Academy about Kirk's unusual birth and the fate of his father. Casanova said nothing and just stared at his podium for a moment before a commander ran into the room and went straight to the admirals. They talked in hushed tones for a few minutes before enlightening the rest of the hall.

"We have received a distress call from Vulcan. With that in mind, I hereby command all cadets to the hanger for further instruction immediately. We are dismissed." The Admiral exclaimed and everyone rushed to the hanger as was told. Well Valarie was attempting to when she got stopped by Kirk and Leo.

"Hey! I haven't seen you around is everything ok?" Kirk called out to her and the melancholy feeling she has been in for the past 48 hours diminished and her anger flared up at the sight of Kirk's gorgeous blue eyes.

"No, everything is not ok! You, being the idiot man you are, put your goal of being Captain in jeopardy by cheating first of all! And then to make matters worse you used Gaila's feelings for you to do it! How can you be a stupid and callous bastard Kirk?" She screeched at him and didn't care how horrible she sounded, he deserved it. Her outburst seemed to stun the usually chatty womanizer and Valarie took that chance to walk away from him and to the hanger to get her assignment and hopefully get her emotions back under control.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So I am willing to update later today if I get some incentive... you know one comment, maybe two, will do the trick :) I know I am trying to bribe you guys, but I just want to know what everyone thinks of the story thus far because I only have gotten comments from the first two chapters saying "Interesting, but I'm not sure..." or "I wasn't commenting because I am still deciding whether I like the characters or not..." but it's chapter 9 and I have gotten to the movie so some of you who have this in story alert must have something to say. I really don't care if it is a flamer I just want some form of feendback plz? Now I am not going to be the type of person to stop from lack of feedback so there is no pressure there, just on how fast I will update : **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**


	10. The USS Enterprise

The U.S.S. Enterprise

Much to her pleasure, Valarie Esposito was assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise and joyfully joined Nyota on the shuttle to the amazing and potentially legendary space craft. The two began to talk about it and she learned that at first Nyota was assigned to the U.S.S. Farragut!

"He said he didn't want to show favoritism, can you believe that?" She exclaimed in laughter.

"Actually I can with Commander Spock, but as I can see, you righted that situation." Valarie chuckled with her friend and then the topic changed drastically.

"Yeah, I went to go tell Gaila that I won't be shipmates with her but I didn't want to interrupt her yelling at Kirk." Nyota said and Valarie was afraid for a second that she got whiplash from looking through the window to her friend so quickly.

"What?" She could not imagine why Casanova would be talking to Gaila at all.

"Mhmm. Apparently he was trying to apologize to her, saying that he was being a 'stupid and callous bastard' or something like that. Couldn't have hit it more on the head right?" Her best friend explained and Valarie was quiet for a while. Did Kirk really try to apologize to Gaila because of her? That couldn't be right; no woman could affect Casanova in such a way.

"I was just proud of Gaila for telling him off and saying that he got what he deserved for not only toying with her emotions but also for cheating." Nyota continued, oblivious to the fact that Valarie wasn't paying attention until the last part.

"Well I guess Casanova will do anything to win or prove that he is better than everyone else." She said with a small gesture of raising her hands instead of shrugging her shoulders like Kirk would have done.

"He didn't have to cheat." Nyota pressed in her know-it-all tone and crossed her arms for emphasis.

"To win? Yeah he did or else he would have lost like the other two times or anyone else who has attempted it." She also challenged and mimicked Nyota, knowing full well that it would press her buttons.

"You are missing the point of the test." Nyota quoted her boyfriend which set Valarie off.

"Please, don't pull that crap. We aren't talking about the reasoning behind the test, just how to beat it. If we are going to go there then we should also discuss how that during those times when it seems like a no-win scenario a Captain will have to think outside the box and bend the rules to get the results needed such as protecting his crew or rescuing another ship from the enemy. No Captain that has been written in the history books at Starfleet was noted for following the rules but for their ingenious way of getting the job done. So in my opinion Casanova did just that, unfortunately he chose the wrong time and the wrong Vulcan to do it to." Valarie defended Kirk and Nyota was speechless for the moment. Valarie just stared defiantly back waiting for her friend to say something, anything really.

"Who would have guessed that the thing I love the most about you would come back and bite me in the ass." Nyota chuckled in defeat and the two smiled at one another before a collective gasp and murmur over took the shuttle as the U.S.S. Enterprise came into view. The two women were awed by the space craft and neither one of them could believe that they would be working on it. Upon landing they split up to change and go to their perspective positions. It was a hectic time as Valarie was running all across the ship's engine room and going where she was needed and doing what she loved.

When the ship was in warp she finally was able to take a breather. But along with the relief, exhaustion, and pride that flooded over her as she caught her breath and listened to the heavily accented ensign repeat the details of their mission, uneasiness settled in as well. Something was nagging at her brain and she didn't know why. So much so that she thought she should go talk to her uncle about it.

From a young age her mother taught her that as a Pike Valarie inherited good instincts and that she should voice them or follow them to the fullest. Her mother told her that when something like this occurred she should go talk to her uncle about it because he would understand and listen to her unlike other Captains or even her own peers. So it was this reason why she was in the bridge and stood awkwardly out of the way until her uncle was free.

"Yes Cadet Esposito? Shouldn't you be down below working with the other engineers?" Her uncle said abruptly.

"Captain Pike, could I please talk to you in private? I promise you it won't take up any of your time from the helm." She said and the aging captain nodded his head as he sensed her tension. He was about to get up when Kirk, Leo, and Nyota rushed into the room.

"Kirk? How in the hell did you get onto the Enterprise?" Captain Pike exclaimed. Kirk then began to gush about something with Klingons, an attack, and thunderstorms. Valarie was utterly confused as was the rest of the bridge.

"Captain, this man is under the severe influences of a handful of vaccines. Completely delusional." Leo explained much to Kirk's protests.

"Vulcan is not experiencing a natural disaster; it is being attacked by Romulans." Kirk pushed Leo out of the way slightly so he could address the Captain directly.

"Cadet Kirk, I think you had enough attention for one day. McCoy take him back to Medical, we will have a word later." Her uncle commanded and Leo nodded his head in assent. But Kirk wouldn't take no for an answer and continued to explain how it was an attack with Commander Spock interrupting him as well. When Commander Spock asked him to produce evidence, Kirk went on to drawing similarities between what happened to the U.S.S. Kelvin and right now. Then he mentioned how Klingons were attacked last night by a ship fitting the description of the one that disappeared after the destruction of the U.S.S. Kelvin. When asked on how he knew about the Klingon attack, Kirk looked to Nyota.

"Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. What Kirk says is accurate." She explained hesitantly as everyone's eyes turned their attention to her.

"We are warping into a trap, sir. The Romulans are waiting for us I promise you that." Kirk further emphasized his point. Captain Pike called to the head translator to check the frequencies for anything that rang true to what Kirk and Nyota were saying. But upon learning of the man's inadequate skills Nyota was told to take over. At getting the informal promotion Valarie was happy for her friend and but that feeling was overcome by the urge to move closer to Kirk to talk some sense into him about how to properly report such a situation as this and not just run in yelling nonsense. Upon standing next to him and about to say something, they arrived in Vulcan's atmosphere and were barraged by the pure destruction of the other ships they were supposed to travel with.

The U.S.S Enterprise rocked and everyone tried to hold on. Valarie thought she was going to fall over by a violent jerk but Kirk just so happened to grab her and put her between him and the bar to hold her in place. She felt grateful as they were shaken about as the space craft attempted to dodge floating debris and defend themselves from the onslaught of missiles from a mysterious looking ship that reminded Valarie of elongated-meshed-together thorns. Everyone in the bridge except for her, Kirk, and Leo (who weren't really supposed to be there in the first place) were shouting orders or reports and she felt a headache coming on. Then unexpectedly it all stopped.

"Captain we are being hailed!" Nyota stated to the silent room, a twinge of panic graced her voice. At Pike's nod, she allowed the call to go through.

"Hello." A Romulan greeted them once he appeared on the screen and everyone just stared at him for a brief second.

"I am Captain Christopher Pike, to whom am I speaking?" Her uncle stated with no hint of fear or indecision in his voice at all.

"Hi Christopher, I'm Nero." The Romulan-Nero-replied simply and Valarie knew that things were not going to end peacefully.

"You have declared war on the Federation. Withdraw and I will arrange a rendezvous with Romulan leadership at a neutral point-" Her uncle began but was cut off by Nero.

"I do not speak for the empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew member isn't that right Spock?" He sneered over the screen and Spock greeted him with a question as to if they have ever met. Nero alluded to them going to know each other soon enough before turning back to her uncle.

"Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled and as you can see by the rest of your Armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Narada for negotiations. That is all." Nero commanded before signing off. Valarie knew that her uncle was going to do as he was told and she felt her stomach become lead at the prospect of what could happen to her uncle. She could recall what happened the last time Nero made such a request, if these were truly the same people, and it ended up with two dead Captains, a totaled space ship, and a lot of broken families.

Many of the crew members, including herself, exclaimed how much of a bad idea this was but to no avail did Captain Pike listen. So after he instructed Spock, Kirk, and a man called Zulu to follow him, Valarie went with them to find out what was the plan and if they needed her assistance. They wound their way through the chaotic hallways to the elevator that would take them to the shuttles. During this time Captain Pike gave them further instructions.

"Without our transporter we can't beam off this ship and do our jobs. Cadet Kirk, Mr. Zulu, and Engineer Olsen, who will join us down below, will space jump from the shuttle, you will land on that machine they have lowered into the atmosphere that is scrambling our gear. You will get inside it, disable it, and then you will beam back onto the ship. Mr. Spock I am leaving you in command of the Enterprise. Once we get our communication back up you will contact Starfleet and tell them what the hell is going on here. And if all else fails, fall back at the rendezvous point and meet up in the Lerencheon System. Kirk I am promoting you to first officer."

"WHAT?" Both Kirk and Valarie stated at the randomness of the promotion. The two gave each other a look; Kirk's was '_don't you think I deserve a promotion?_' and Valarie's was '_come on you know that was completely random_'. To the onlookers, it was as if looking at an old married couple bicker with their eyes.

"Captain? Please, I apologize, the idea of human pranks elude me. I don't understand." Spock commented and brought everyone back to the situation at hand.

"This isn't a joke Spock and I am not the Captain… you are. Let's go." Her uncle replied and entered the lift with Kirk and Zulu.

"Uncle, reconsider this please. You know what happened the last time." Valarie pleaded and dropped all pretenses in hopes that Pike would listen to her. She got a sympathetic look from her uncle and Kirk whereas Spock and Zulu gave her surprised looks. The crew members looked at the two trying to distinguish any familiar traits. All they could get was that they had the same calm gray eyes, after that they were almost complete opposites in looks. Again, she took after her father and his side of the family she mentally thought.

"You know I can't Val, if I don't do this I don't know how they will retaliate and I can't let this ship go down, not with all these people on it." Her uncle said and gave her a quick hug for reassurance. But to Valarie it was more of a farewell hug. She felt as if she wasn't going to ever see her uncle again after this and had trouble holding back the tears that were stinging her eyes at the idea.

"Sir, when we knock out the drill, what about you?" Kirk asked and was trying to see if the famous Captain had any plans to ease Valarie's conscious.

"Well, I guess you will just have to come and get me. And Spock, be careful with the ship. She's brand new." Were the last words she heard her uncle say before Captain Pike, who gave Valarie one last meaningful look, Kirk, and Zulu disappeared behind the lift doors and descended to the shuttle hanger. Spock and her stood there for a few minutes before they finally looked at each other.

"Spock, no matter what you do as acting Captain, you are going to bring my uncle back home got that?" Valarie commanded with such seriousness and conviction that the newly appointed Captain nodded his head gravely. With that the two went their separate ways, Spock to the bridge to man the helm and Valarie to the engine room to try to repair everything as fast as possible so that the Enterprise would be prepared for another possible attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! <strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to leave a comment by pressing the blue button below this text! **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match (although my tep-dad owns the movie on dvd and I have it on my computer through , but if anyone would like to give me the rights to the movie I would love you for eternity!) **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**


	11. Vulcan

**Hey everyone! **

**I want to give a shout out to XscouselondonerX for the wonderful reviews! :) I would have sent you a message but your PM is turned off... either way thank you it gave my self-confidence a small boost :) **

**hope y'all like this next chapter :) **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match**

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

**p.s. if any of you are wondering when I will go back to Kirk's POV, don't worry about it. It's coming in the chapter after my next update, so probably friday and yes things are about to get heated up between Valarie and Kirk :) and no it doesn't terribly change the plotline from the movie**

* * *

><p><span>Vulcan<span>

"Nyota connect my ear piece to the live feed from Kirk, Zulu, and Olsen." Valarie barked over her com as she raced to the engine room, her train of thought going in a thousand different directions at least.

"Val I know you are worried about Kirk-"

"Just do it Nyota!" She interrupted and thankfully could hear Kirk's voice flow through her com. She knew that she couldn't communicate with him but just hearing his husky tone helped her to calm down a fraction.

"Thanks Nyota I owe you one." She replied gratefully before turning into the chaotic scene of the engine room. Everyone was going a mile a minute, screaming out different commands; no one was sure who was in charge. Valarie took a steady breath and climbed up an engine block so she was above everyone else. She then whistled shrilly, the same one Captain Pike used and taught her to use, to get their attention, and when they quieted down she finally spoke.

"Where is the damage located specifically?" Her voice echoed over the crowd. They once more began to talk at the same time making it hard for her to hear what she needed to know.

"One at a time please!" She asked after whistling once more. One engineer raised his hand and Valarie nodded for him to speak up.

"Sections 1, 5, 6, and 10 have been seriously hit while there is minimal damage to Section 7 and 8." The man reported and Valarie quickly formulated a plan to divide the work force evenly and effectively. Once she gave out her orders a buzzing noise arose again but this time it was orderly as everyone did as she bid. This allowed her to get her job done and be able to focus on listening to what was going on with Kirk.

She intently hung on to every word that the three men uttered as she worked on an engine block that was inflicted with the worst blows during the attack by Nero. Her heart plummeted as she overheard Kirk's and Zulu's cries to Olsen to open his chute and only felt relief for a second at the man's whoops of glee before it was all dashed by the deadly silence that followed and the heavily accented ensign's voice declare that Olsen was gone.

"Kirk and Zulu have landed Commander- I'm sorry! Captain." She heard the ensign start mumbling something in Russian and she had to struggle not to laugh. No one in her immediate surroundings knew what she was hearing and didn't want them to think she was losing it. Everything went quiet for a while and as each second passed she cursed Kirk for whatever was taking him so long to report back.

"Kirk to Enterprise we have taken out the drill. Beam us back." The voice she longed to hear finally called over the com. One of the transporter engineers gave them the clear and told them not to move and Valarie thought that she didn't have to worry about anything going wrong. Of course she was wrong on so many levels.

"STAY STILL!" The woman's voice commanded as Kirk's screamed "ZULU!" And Valarie knew exactly what was going on, she knew that Zulu must have fallen off the drill and that Kirk would go after him like the heroic person he was. She cursed that characteristic of Kirk's and attempted to tune out the transporter engineer's panicked voice so she could figure out how to get Kirk out of this mess.

"I GOT IT! I CAN DO THAT! MOVE!" Valarie shouted at the same time as the heavily accented ensign on the bridge. The two who had no clue of the other burst into a run as they raced to the transporter launch pads. Of course the ensign got there first but she was only behind him by a minute.

"ENTERPRISE GET US OUT OF HERE!" Kirk's voice boomed over their coms.

"Calculating the gravitational pull…"

"Hold on Casanova…"

"Target locked…"

"GOTCHYA!" The two exclaimed together and watched Kirk and Zulu fall onto the launch pad after they pushed out the transporter technicians and worked. The two then began to do a small little gig of success at the audible groans coming from Kirk and Zulu. Upon hearing Kirk's voice say "no problem" Valarie hugged the ensign and pecked him on the cheek.

"We did it!" She cried out joyfully before going to help Kirk and Zulu regain their footing.

"What? No hug?" Kirk smiled and she could see something in his eyes that wasn't there when he landed. It was an odd mixture of relief and… protectiveness? She rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder instead.

"OW! What was that for?" He cried out.

"That's for making me lose five years of my lifespan over worrying about you," She explained and then hugged him and also gave him a peck on the cheek. "That was for being brave." Something lit up his blue eyes for a brief moment and Valarie knew what the womanizer was going to do next by the way he tightened his embrace around her.

"Clear the pad and beam down to the surface." Spock ordered and Valarie was grateful for the Vulcan's interruption. She could have sworn that Kirk was going to kiss her if the acting Captain didn't walk into the room. What was scarier was that she wanted him to and was disappointed that it didn't happen.

"Beam onto the surface of what? Spock you can't do that!" Kirk yelled after they all shuffled off the pad so as not to get transported with the Vulcan.

"Casanova is right, Spock think about-" Valarie said but it fell on deaf ears as the ensign did as he was told and beamed Spock to the surface of Vulcan. She shook her head and sighed and felt worry cover every inch of her body once more.

"So where were we?" Kirk asked in his husky voice and pulled Valarie closer to him by hooking his arm around her waist. Unfortunately for him, she was fed up with anyone with elevated levels of testosterone in their system.

"What is wrong with you men and the urge to be all heroic? You want to know why woman age faster than men? Because we are the ones who are stuck waiting and worrying over what stupidity, masked by the name of bravery, has made you do! UGH!" She growled, retracted his arm from her waist, and stormed over to the empty seat next to the ensign. Every man in the room looked at her warily as if she was going to eat them at any moment and they were probably right. But at the ensign's adorable and terrified face she cracked a smile.

"Nice job, I'm Valarie Esposito. And you are?" She said as gently as possible not wanting to scare the kid into being mute.

"En-Ensign Pa-Pavel Andreievich Chekov, mam." He stuttered and her smile widened a bit more.

"Well it's nice to meet you Pavel Andreievich Chekov, you are a Russian whiz kid you know that?" She added with an encouraging nod of her head.

"That is what ze Captain zed before he was taken." The ensign accidently let out and every male watched her face fall a fraction before she covered it with a fake smile.

"He did huh?"

"Val-" Kirk began but was interrupted by Spock's command to beam him and the people around him back to the ship. Both she and Chekov started working straight away when the unthinkable happened and one person began to fall. The two tried to compensate for the gravitational pull but could not get a grasp on the woman on their screen.

"I'M LOOSING HER! I'M LOOSING HER!...I lost her…" Chekov stammered at the end as Spock and about five other Vulcans appeared on the transporter. Spock held his hand out as if he was still trying to grasp for the woman they lost and the look on his face, even though wiped away after a millisecond, told Valarie all she needed to know. And that was that Spock just lost someone important to him and none of them could do anything about it. Grief overwhelmed her but she remained externally passive as she led the Vulcan survivors to the new medical hanger.

It was no one's fault that they were in this mess except for Nero's and that was unacceptable to Valarie. This Romulan has affected all of their lives in one way or another and she wanted revenge for that. But most of all she wanted her Uncle back and so she thought of a plan to approach Spock with as she entered the bridge and came across a fight between Spock and Kirk, again. Although the outcome was very different this time and Valarie couldn't believe the position she put herself in.


	12. Loyalty and Love?

Loyalty...and Love? 

"Spock I will not have you make us go backwards!" Kirk yelled as Valarie entered the bridge. Everyone was watching the fight go on between acting Captain Spock and Cadet Kirk about what they should; meet up with the Armada or go after Nero?

"Guards, escort Cadet Kirk off the bridge." Spock commanded and the two silently stared each other down as two men grabbed either side of Kirk and pulled him away. Suddenly Kirk punched one of the guards and began to fend them off.

"Casanova?" Valarie exclaimed and distracted him for one brief moment. Unfortunately it was long enough for acting Captain Spock to knock him out with the Vulcan grip much to her dismay.

"Get him off this ship." The Vulcan demanded and the three left the bridge with an unconscious Kirk in tow. Valarie somehow knew that they were going to do something horrible to Kirk and she wouldn't let that happen. So she followed them to the escape pods and watch horrified as they threw Kirk into the pod roughly.

"I want to maroon him on the planet Delta Vega." Spock said and she saw an engineer put in the coordinates.

"No! You will do no such thing. Spock think logically about this-" She exclaimed hoping to reason with the infuriating Vulcan.

"You have no right to question my authority and what I think is best for this ship." He cut her off and she felt her anger begin to simmer.

"No I don't but I do have the right to beseech you to rethink what you are about to do." She demanded and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Is that so?"

"It is as a member of this crew ship I can ask my Captain for such a simple thing. Is sending Kirk to a planet classed level M dangerous the logical thing to do?" And this time it was her turn to stare down the expressionless Vulcan. She feared for Casanova's safety and she wasn't sure if she could handle worrying about two people and keep a level head to do her job properly. That and she knew that what Spock was doing was wrong; she knew this isn't what is supposed to happen.

"He has publically challenged my orders to the point of physical violence which I will not condone on the ship I am captain of. These are the precise reasons I can maroon the cadet on whatever planet I see fit until I choose." He replied with condescension that she understood as a warning to herself but she did not care. She was not going to lose another person on this ship if she could help it.

"I understand but you can just as easily lock him up in a janitor's closet or a storage room out of the way, you do not have to expel him off this ship!" She countered with as much venom as she could muster. Valarie did not regret it one bit as she saw frustration cloud the Vulcan's brown eyes.

"Contain yourself Cadet for you are dangerously edging over the very line that Cadet Kirk just crossed and will face the same consequences as such." Spock appealed to her. She knew that he was being so lenient because he didn't want to tell Nyota that he marooned her best friend with an infamous and annoying womanizer on a planet filled with dangerous and unknown beasts. But Valarie wouldn't back down, she owed Casanova that much.

"You know what? I am starting to think that you are holding a grudge against Cadet Kirk because he, first of all, beat your stupid test, then he somehow weaseled his way onto the Enterprise and got promoted to First Officer, Captain!" She lashed out and Valarie felt the tension thicken in the air to the point where it was nearly suffocating.

"That is enough! If you do not back down then I will remove you from this ship and then you will be brought up on charges with Cadet Kirk once the mission is over." Spock threatened and Valarie hesitated for a brief moment at his implications. If she continued then she will surely lose her position in Star Fleet along with Kirk for disobeying the Captain and putting the ship and its members in immediate danger by trying to incite an uprising. That would mean that her career and goal as a top notch engineer would be over. But then what about Kirk?

He was willing to stand up for his beliefs and try to save this ship. He also was trying to save her uncle and the planet Earth, both of their homes. Kirk's instincts were good; Valarie realized this on multiple occasions throughout the previous two years of knowing the womanizer. In fact, she trusted Kirk explicitly on such matters for some unknown reason. She knew she has just renewed her friendship with Casanova recently but it didn't weigh heavily in her mind as it dawned upon her what she was going to do.

"Then so be it." Valarie replied evenly with no hint of doubt and much to the surprise of everyone in the room, including Spock who knew of her passion for her career. She was willingly giving up her career for the infamous womanizer; it was as easy as that. With this in mind she knew that she would always back Kirk and that will never change. She will follow him to the ends of the Universe and back with no complaint if that meant she was with him. It was then that she realized that she, Valarie Esposito, loved James T. Kirk with all of her heart. Oddly enough she wasn't scared of this; actually it was quite simple to embrace.

So simple that she allowed Spock to incapacitate her and her last thought was of James T. Kirk as darkness consumed her consciousness and her body was crammed into the same escape pod as the man she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! <strong>

**What do you all think? Remember that I would love to hear your opinions , good, bad, or ugly. Just click the little blue button down there and tell me the the truth. To keep you all interested the next few chapters will be in Kirk's POV now that you know Valarie's feelings. **

**The disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match**

**luvs, crzychigurl343**


	13. Stranded Part 1

Stranded Part 1

Kirk groggily woke up in a cramped space with his left arm numb from lack of blood circulating into it. He wondered why that is and when he slightly turned his head he was surprised to see a sleeping Valarie on his arm. For that brief moment he studied her up close in such an intimate position. Her head rested on Kirk's shoulder but was tilted up so that he could clearly see the contours of her face. Her face was so close to his own that he could easily plant a kiss on her ready lips if he wanted to.

Despite the overwhelming urge to do so Kirk decided to just soak in the feeling of Valarie's body being so close in proximity to his own. He could feel every curve of her body as well as the rhythmic motion of her chest rising and falling as she breathed in the required oxygen that all living things need. Kirk was once more struck by how beautiful Valarie was and how much he wanted her more than as a friend. But he couldn't have her, not just yet; first he will allow her to first get over Hawkings. He knew better than everyone that she was still grieving over the broken relationship.

It was easy to see by the way she shied around his or any male's advances towards her. It seemed as if Valarie still believed that she was dating Hawkings and she was trying to readjust such a view. That and she was probably a bit embarrassed at how she and Kirk acted around each other during those times. Sure they never spoke to each other but on the off chance that they did see each other they weren't exactly civil in the other's presence.

Kirk could only blame himself on that part seeing how he instigated that as well by flirting with any woman he saw in her presence as if to prove that he didn't need Valarie. In which she would give him glares so startling harsh that he regretted flirting with the girl so unabashedly. Her retaliations were just a byproduct of his actions as usual. But that was all in the past and Kirk was slowly proving to this woman that he deserved her friendship and that she would never have to think twice about taking him back.

"Computer, tell me where we are." Kirk barely whispered trying not to wake Valarie.

"We are on the planet Delta Vega. It is classified level M dangerous." She said along with the computer and proceeded to groan as she lifted her head only to bonk it on the roof. Kirk couldn't help but laugh in amusement.

"I think you should stick to the previous position you were in that way you don't injure yourself further. Plus I liked it more, it was almost like cuddling." He explained and gave her his usual cocky and smug smile.

"Please, that is the closet you will get to actually cuddling with me. Now come on we should find somewhere less cramped for us to camp out until Spock comes back to get us." She retorted and opened the hatch. The sun's rays that reflected off the walls of ice at first blinded the two cadets before Valarie shielded her eyes and stood up to stretch. After doing so she opened another compartment containing two bags filled with the necessities and began to climb out of the crater they created.

"Stop checking out my ass Casanova and start climbing! We don't have much daylight hours to burn here on Delta Vega!" She barked when she realized that he wasn't following her and was busy admiring the view. Unfortunately for Kirk, because he waited so long, when he began to climb Valarie was already heaving herself over the ledge so he couldn't look up her skirt. Upon catching up to her, Kirk saw her pulling up some insulated snow pants over her short skirt and then zip up her jacket. He followed her example when she threw a pair his size at him.

"Stardate 2258.42... four uh, four, whatever. Acting Captain Spock has marooned me and Cadet Esposito on Delta Vega, in what I believe is a violation of Security Protocol 49.09 governing the treatment of prisoners on-board a starship." Kirk recorded into a little device as they were travelling and the wind picked up freezing Kirk more so than he already was.

"Stop complaining, that can wait once we find a safe place to set up camp!" Valarie's voice called out over the gush of the wind as she struggled to walk beside him. Kirk sighed, turned off the device. After he put it away, he walked closer to Valarie and pulled her closer to him. She lifted a quizzical eyebrow at the gesture.

"To preserve our body heat." He said but wasn't sure if she could hear him over the wind. At that he saw a small smile tugging at her lips that made Kirk want to kiss her and struggle to get a hold of himself. They walked in the same fashion for about an hour with no letup of the wind or a place to crash in sight. Then out of nowhere a white, furry beast jumped out of a snow bank and began to chase them. Kirk quickly took hold of Valarie's hand as they ran, making sure that she did not fall behind.

As crazy as that was another beast appeared and threw the first beast out of the way so it could hunt the cadets. But Kirk and Valarie would have preferred the previous monster once they got a good look at the gigantic red bug looking creature, especially since they were tired out from running away from the first beast. Kirk, although, kept a firm grip on Valarie's hand not even daring to think of letting anything happening to her. They were driven to a cliff and as they fell Kirk embraced Valarie so that they were not separated. The two rolled onto a sheet of ice, clutching each other and then ran again away from the monster.

"Over there!" Valarie shouted and pointed to a cave. Kirk nodded and pushed her in front of him, propelling her into the cave hoping to put distance between her and the hungry monster. She always kept looking back over at him to make sure he was still there with her. Apparently neither was willing to leave the other behind to be eaten. Kirk stumbled which gave the red beast a chance to wrap one of its tongues around his ankle.

"JIM! NO!" Valarie screamed and she rushed back to him much to his protests. She grabbed hold of his arms and tugged him towards her as the beast pulled the opposite direction. It was a game of tug of war with Kirk as the rope, which he did not like much at all. Suddenly another man appeared and waved a torch at the beast, scaring it away. Valarie and Kirk hugged each other tightly, reveling being in the other's embrace before turning to the stranger.

"James T. Kirk? Valarie Esposito?" The mysterious man asked. At the Vulcan knowing their names, Kirk unconsciously pulled Valarie closer to him and slightly behind as if to protect her. He felt her hold tighten around him, mentally telling him that she wasn't going to leave without him.

"Excuse me?" Kirk finally asked after a brief moment of them sizing up the Vulcan.

"How did you find me?" The Vulcan continued.

"W-woah… How do you know our names?" Kirk pressed, wondering if they were going to have to fight more. Both of them were still panting heavily and struggled to get up. When they were on their feet, Valarie grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He knew how worried she was and the urge to protect her increased.

"I have been, and always shall be your friend." The Vulcan simply replied and Kirk looked at Valarie to see if she recognized him. Kirk could read in her gray eyes that she was struggling to place him.

"We don't know you." Valarie exclaimed, suspicion evident in her voice. The Vulcan looked momentarily stunned and disappointed.

"I am Spock." Everyone was silent after that. Kirk was struggling to accept that idea.

"Bullshit." And he heard Valarie gave out an exasperated sigh and also roll her eyes at him. The man who claimed to be Spock smiled at them in amusement.

"I am glad to see that some things have not changed, especially between the two of you." 'Spock' chuckled.

"Do you have any proof that you are Spock?" Valarie changed subjects as Kirk could recognize features on this man that were the same with the Spock back on the Enterprise.

"Well Kirk was named after both of his Grandfathers: James, on his mother's side, and Tiberius on his father's. And you, Valarie, have a vintage 2007 Chevy Camaro that you nicknamed Queen Bee after your favorite Transformer doll that you lost when you were six and the band you listen to the most." He answered without any hesitance and Kirk could feel Valarie relax. She then let go of Kirk's hand and hugged the older Spock.

"Now that I have proven myself let's move in more and start a fire. You both need the rest." The older Spock said and led the way arm in arm with Valarie. Kirk felt a bit upset that she accepted him so easily but if Valarie trusted the Vulcan, so would he. Or at least he could keep a close eye on him to make sure 'Spock' would not harm Valarie.

"So, Spock Prime, what are we going to use to make the fire?" Valarie asked and the Vulcan chuckled.

"Spock Prime?"

"Seeing how you are an older version of the Spock I know then that means you were around first logically. Plus I think Spock Prime has a nice ring to it." She explained and flashed a brief smile at the older Vulcan before looking behind to make sure Kirk was following close behind. Kirk couldn't help but smile in return at the fact that she wouldn't leave without him right behind her.

"Indeed it does have a nice ring. I have gathered some flammable materials and created a small pile near where I sleep so we do not have to do extra work my dear." Spock Prime answered and soon enough the three of them came across a small room where there was a fire pit to signify someone used the space.

"Why don't you and Kirk relax, Val, and I will start up the fire." Spock Prime suggested and at her nod he left the two of them at the entrance. She stayed right next to Kirk, much to his pleasure, as they watched the older version of the man who marooned them build a small fire.

"Why did you accept him so quickly?" Kirk whispered, finally breaking the comfortable silence between the two of them. Valarie gave Spock Prime a fleeting glance before turning her attention solely to Kirk.

"I accepted the fact that he claimed to be Spock because only the people who were there when I got my car and my closest friends know about the meaning behind the name. If he knew then that means I trusted him enough to tell him the story. Ergo, I trust Spock Prime." She whispered back with a slight shrug of her shoulders, a habit she picked up from him. Kirk just shook his head at her and leaned closer to her, backing her up against the wall. He cupped her cheek and held his face barely an inch away from her own. Valarie's breathe quickened and the heat tickled his face. He locked his eyes with her bewildered one's before he spoke.

"Be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt because a man knew something about your childhood. He could have easily found out by talking to one of your friends or he could have overheard it from someone else. I will not allow anyone to hurt you Valarie so try to make my job a little easier please?" He pleaded with her. Something flashed in her eyes, something warm and unknown to Kirk. Something he has never seen in someone's eyes when they looked at him. He wondered what it meant. He was so focused on deciphering the look that he almost missed the slight nod of her head against his palm.

"Good." He replied and kissed her forehead before letting go of her. Kirk, at first, was going to kiss her full on the lips but decided against it last minute, not wanting to push his luck. He wasn't sure if she was over Hawkings yet and he didn't want to lose her friendship because he wanted to kiss her until one of them was unconscious from lack of oxygen. Kirk saw Spock Prime smile at him, a smile that was filled with understanding and knowledge. As if the older Vulcan knew more about Kirk's and Valarie's relationship, more than even Kirk did.

The three of them gathered around the fire and sat for a while. Silence engulfed them because no one was sure of what to say. Both Kirk and Valarie wanted to know how this Vulcan could be Spock while the other Spock was running the Enterprise, how Spock Prime got here, and more importantly if the man knew how to get off the planet. But they all just sat mutely, staring at the flames waiting for the other to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! <strong>

**Woot! Finally some action between Kirk and Valarie! I've been dying to post this chapter for a while now :) Remember to comment please! **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match**

**hope y'all have a wonderful weekend!**

**luvs, crzychigurl343**


	14. Stranded Part 2

Chapter 14

"It is remarkably pleasing to see you both my old friends, especially after the events of today." Spock Prime stated after what felt like an eternity of silence amongst the group of three.

"Sir, I appreciate what you did today for us, but if you were Spock then you would know that we are not friends at all. You hate me, you marooned Val and I here for mutiny." Kirk spoke up and voiced most of his concerns when came to the man who claimed to be Spock. At mentioning the last part about Valarie being marooned with him, Kirk shot up and began to pace a small area that was close enough to still feel the warmth of the fire. He missed Spock Prime's look of surprise and Valarie's one of concern for him.

"Mutiny?" Spock Prime asked in astonishment.

"Yes." Valarie and Kirk answered at the same time.

"You are not the Captain?" Spock Prime continued in the same tone. Valarie nodded her head.

"No, no, um, you're the Captain. Pike was taken captive." Kirk explained and rushed the last part hoping that Spock Prime got it but not Valarie. He saw her frown so he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, slightly squeezing it to let her know he was there for her. She failed at giving him a convincing smile but she still put her own hand on top his.

"By Nero." Spock Prime concluded.

"What do you know of him?" Valarie turned her attention to the older Vulcan but did not let go of Kirk's hand making sure that it remained firmly placed on her shoulder.

"He is a particularly troubled Romulan," Spock Prime began to say as he stood up and walked over to Kirk. "Please allow me, it will be easier-"

"Woah-woah…" Kirk said and backed his head away from the Vulcan's outstretched hand.

"It will connect our minds, one and together. Valarie will also be connected because the skin to skin contact from your hands." Spock Prime explained and Kirk felt her rub his knuckles. Kirk looked at Valarie to see what she thought; she nodded her head in understanding and acceptance. Kirk let out a shaky breath and let Spock Prime touch his face at the second attempt.

"125 years from now, a star will explode and threaten to destroy the galaxy. That is where I am from, the future." Spock Prime explained and then all three minds connected. Kirk and Valarie then saw a flash of images from Spock Prime's memory, his voice became distorted.

_The star went into supernova and consumed everything in its path. I promised the Romulans that I would save their planet. We outfitted our fastest ship. Using red matter, I would create a black hole which would absorb the exploding star. I was on route when the unthinkable happened… The supernova destroyed Romulus. I had little time. I had to extract the red matter and shoot it into the supernova. As I began my return trip, I was intercepted. He called himself Nero. In my attempt to escape I pulled us both into the black hole… Nero went through first; he was the first to arrive… But what was years for Nero, was only seconds for me. I went through the black hole and Nero was waiting for me. He held me responsible for the loss of his world. He captured my vessel and spared my life for only one reason; so that I could know his pain. He beamed me here so I can observe his vengeance. As he was helpless to save his planet, so was I to help mine. Millions of lives… lost. Because of me, because I failed. _

When he finally released the other two, Kirk and Valarie were gasping. The emotion at the end overwhelmed them. They felt as if they were suffocating from the grief of Spock Prime. He was truly upset and felt guilty for what happened. Kirk and Valarie clutched each other for strength that neither of them had. It consumed Kirk so much that he knelt down and almost collapsed onto Valarie who was struggling herself to stay sitting up. Kirk could see her eyes water, she was trying not to cry.

"Forgive me, emotional transference is an effect of mine now." Spock Prime's voice was thick from grief. Kirk finally tore his eyes away from Valarie's to stare at the Vulcan.

"So you do feel?" He said and Valarie punched him on the shoulder, hard. He looked at her shocked; her eyes swam with grief and mentally scolded him for saying something so offensive.

"Yes." Spock Prime answered either way.

"Going back in time, you changed all of our lives." Kirk stated aloud, once more turning to Spock Prime. He in response nodded his head.

"Jim, Val. We must go. There is a Starfleet outpost not far from here." Spock Prime replied and walked away from them to the entrance of the cavern they took refuge in. Kirk and Valarie helped each other.

"Wait. Were you come from… Did I... Did I know my father?" Kirk struggled to ask his question aloud. Valarie softly grabbed his hand as Spock Prime looked at him briefly.

"Yes. You often spoke of him as your inspiration in joining Starfleet. He proudly lived to see you become the Captain of the Enterprise."

"Captain…?" Kirk responded breathlessly at the thought but also with a hint of sadness at the idea of what his alternate life was like.

"A ship we must return you to as soon as possible." Spock Prime ended and walked out of the cavern leaving Kirk and Valarie behind. Kirk didn't move an inch as he struggled to accept the concept that he knew his father in an alternate life.

"Casanova?" Valarie asked gently but he didn't hear her.

"Jim?" She called once more to him softly and finally looked at her. Her eyes were holding back tears and shone with the emotion of sympathy, not pity. She then hugged him and pulled him as close to her body as physically possible. Kirk held her tightly trying to get a grip on himself. She rubbed gentle circles on his back and just left him to his thoughts. She didn't ask any questions or made a sound, she didn't need to.

By the way she hugged him, Kirk knew that she was there for him and would do anything to help him. And that was all he needed, he just needed her to hug him because she was his lifeline. Valarie was helping come back to reality, she was the cushion. Kirk didn't know how she did it, but Valarie was keeping him grounded and sane. He realized in her embrace that he couldn't focus solely on what life would have been like in that alternate universe or get lost in the lust of wanting revenge against Nero for taking that life away. He needed to get back to the ship, become captain, and take out Nero so he could protect the woman in his arms and his home. That is the man his father would want him to be and that was the man Valarie deserved and that was the man Kirk was going to be.

"Thank you Val." Kirk rasped when he pulled out of the hug but kept her encircled in his arms.

"I will always be here for you Jim." She said and the look in her calming grey eyes exemplified the sentiment even more so. Kirk gave her his signature grin to show that he was going to be okay and she smiled back. She then broke the hug and attempted to create some distance between the two of them. But Kirk needed her to be near him, he needed to feel her body besides his. So he easily hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I need you right here." He explained when she raised an eyebrow at his actions. At his response she gave him a bright smile that sent butterflies to the pit of his stomach. It was a good sensation in his opinion, although it did startle him a bit.

"We must hurry before the snow storm picks up." Spock Prime's voice echoed into the cavern not giving Kirk a chance to wonder why he had this reaction to Valarie. With that Kirk and Valarie raced to catch up to the Vulcan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey y'all! <strong>

**I know that you guys were expecting to see Scottie in this chapter but I thought it would be too long so I am going to split this up into three parts... possibly four because I want to inject a few more scenes of Kirk and Valarie before they get caught up in the drama on the Enterprise. But don't worry I can guarantee that Scottie is in the next chapter I will update tomorrow so please be patient with me! **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match **

**luvs, crzyhigurl343**

**p.s. Don't forget to review! And thank you for all the wonderful comments thus far I really do appreciate them :)**


	15. Stranded Part 3

Stranded Part 3 

The three man group walked through the blizzard for quite some time not talking. For one, none of them was sure that anyone would be able to hear them, and two, because everyone was engulfed by their own thoughts. For Kirk he was trying to figure out a game plan of trying to become captain or to get the other Spock to listen to him before throwing him and Valarie off the Enterprise once more. But anything he could think of was interrupted by the thought of the woman walking beside him.

Neither of them has left the other's side since the cavern. So whenever the wind picked up Kirk would get a whiff of her perfume, the same comforting smell that alerted him even more so to her presence. He couldn't understand why he was so distracted by her, he already admitted she was beautiful and that he wanted to get into a physical relationship with her. Normally that was the end of it but ever since he hugged her in the cavern something changed. Every time her body accidently pressed up against his, his body would tense up and butterflies would fly around his stomach like the blizzard they were trying to walk through. He was always aware of where she was, as if he was tuned into her presence.

This time when the wind knocked her into his side, he unconsciously tightened his arm around her waist and turned slightly so she would be more comfortable. It drove him nuts at how good her body felt against his and he was trying to repeat some doctoral terms Bones taught him, trying to distract himself from what he really wanted to do with Valarie. When those didn't work he started thinking of the most boring things he has ever done, like the class on earth's history. But no matter what he thought Valarie kept popping up.

"Another cavern is going to come up soon, we will stop there for a few minutes to rest and warm up." Spock Prime's voice shouted over the wind and the two younger cadets grunted their acknowledgement. Kirk was thankful when they entered it and didn't have to fight to take a step. But then Valarie stepped away from him and Spock Prime and walked towards a tunnel.

"Val, where are you going?" Kirk asked worriedly and took a step in her direction to follow her.

"Don't follow me Casanova, I am just going to relieve myself while I have a chance. I have no clue how much farther this Starfleet post is or when the next stop is going to be so excuse me." She called over shoulder before disappearing altogether into the tunnel. Kirk wanted to go with her to make sure nothing bad happens but he knew that Valarie would beat him up before she let that happen.

"I must admit I am very happy to see you and Valarie together. It has been too long." Spock Prime said with a chuckle.

"Did Valarie and I know each other in that alternate life?" Kirk couldn't help but wonder how his life would have been like without her.

"Oh yes, you were quite the couple. It was a shame to see it end."

"We were a couple?" Kirk liked the thought of that. He could see himself and Valarie holding hands, exchanging loving looks down the hallways of Starfleet, and going on actual dates. In fact, Valarie was probably the only woman he would do that for.

"Yes Jim. You told me once that she was the one who got away and you have regretted it ever since." Spock Prime added and Kirk was floored if that were true.

"What happened between us?" He wanted to know what broke them up, what he had to avoid if they were to become a couple in this reality.

"She was ready to take your relationship to the next level and you weren't. But she never held it against you so your friendship stayed intact despite her transfer to another ship." Spock Prime's words rang so true to Kirk because he could see it happening. He could see Valarie and him together but he didn't want to become engaged let alone married. Kirk could see him and Valarie still being friends afterwards and he could imagine the pain he would have felt upon finding out that she was moving to another ship although he understood why she would do such a thing.

"What was her life like in the alternate universe?"

"Well, she accomplished her goal of becoming an all-around go to girl for engineering. In fact the Vulcan Science Academy worked with her extensively in her lifetime. After your break-up she met a good friend of mine, a Mr. Morgan Hawkings, whom she married." Kirk almost choked on the last sentence. Spock Prime gave him a curious look as to his reaction.

"Valarie has already dated Hawkings, I almost lost our friendship because of it." He attempted to explain as the thought of Valarie marrying Hawkings sunk in. He could vividly picture her walking down the aisle in a gorgeous white gown towards the disgusting Hawkings.

_ "__The fact that I wanted to work on my career more than be with Morgan tells me that I am not in love with him, or as much as I should be." _Her words filtered into the background of the scenario of her wedding in his mind. But Spock Prime said she met him after she accomplished her career goals so there would have been no reason as to why she would have objected to marrying Hawkings and into his cultural traditions. The idea of losing her to Hawkings made Kirk want to punch something, cry, and throw up all at the same time.

"I see, then again, the time space continuum has changed as you well know Jim." Spock Prime pointed out and Kirk felt hope flood back into his body. The Vulcan was right, Valarie had dated Hawkings but she dumped him. That meant that Kirk still had his chance and he was going to make sure that things would be different between him and Valarie. He wasn't sure if he wanted to marry her, but then again he thought he didn't want to date anyone and yet he was willing to do it for Valarie.

"Thanks Spock Prime." Kirk was truly grateful to the Vulcan because the man had given him hope.

"What are you thanking him for this time Casanova?" Valarie asked with a teasing tone that Kirk loved to hear. He watched her walk towards him and his thoughts went straight back to her walking down an aisle in a pretty white dress. But this time she was walking to him and not to Hawkings and Kirk didn't mind that half as much as he thought he would. Not with Valarie at least.

"He was asking more questions about the alternate reality I am from." Spock Prime covered him with a half-truth.

"Why am I not surprised?" She goaded Kirk by gently elbowing him in the ribs with a smile that had him grinning back.

"What? You have no questions from the man who is from the future?" Kirk countered and lightly tugged on her reddish brown hair that was a soft as silk although he wouldn't know because of his hand being gloved.

"Nope. I am content with this life and have no urge to see what I am missing out on due to Nero changing our timeline." She answered and swatted his hand away easily. Kirk caught her wrist and intertwined their fingers together to hold hands with the woman he couldn't keep his mind off of.

"I am glad to see that you still use that head of yours Valarie. Now let's get going before it gets dark out and more creatures come out to hunt." Spock Prime ordered and this time the two younger cadets followed without thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey y'all! <strong>

**So last night when I was writing this chapter and decided to end it here I felt extremely disappointed to not include Scottie like I promised so I whipped up a second chapter to update today just for you my loyal readers :) and I totally agree that Simon Pegg was AMAZING as Scottie, I think the casting was spectacular for the movie in general but I think they hit the nail on the head with Scottie :D **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**


	16. Stranded Part 4

**Here is the next chapter filled with Scottie awesomeness upon first meeting him on Delta Vega as promised! I hope everyone is having an excellent weekend! And don't forget to review, I always love hearing from you guys :) **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

* * *

><p><span>Stranded Part 4 <span>

It was a grueling trip through the blizzard but it was shorter than it was from cavern to cavern thankfully. Like before the small group was silent as they trudged through the snow. But this time Kirk could focus more on the challenge at hand of getting back onto the Enterprise after he promised himself he would deal with Valarie and their possible relationship after successfully getting back onto the ship. The quicker he got back the sooner he could make a move towards her and finding out if she was willing to be with him. Kirk let a sigh of relief when they saw the snow engulfed Starfleet outpost and everyone's step quickened at the thought of shelter and warmth.

They quickly opened the door and walked into the dimly lit hallway. It looked practically deserted and had an eerie feel to the place. After Kirk closed the door he took up his spot in the middle of Spock Prime and Valarie, making sure to re-grab her hand in the process. Reassuring himself that Valarie was there with him and not with Hawkings.

"Hello?" Kirk called when they saw a short being at the end of the hallway. It then began to walk towards them and Kirk stepped to the side to block Valarie from the unknown thing. He heard her sigh and he guessed she would be rolling her eyes at him but he didn't care. Like he said earlier that day, nothing was going to hurt her, at least not on his watch.

When it got closer the creature was shorter than Kirk expected it to be. It barely reached his hips and it was funny looking. It's skin looked hardened and wrinkled at the same time giving his face a squished look. Well Kirk thought the thing in front of them was a _he_. If it was a girl it would be one ugly girl.

"We are from Starfleet." Valarie spoke up and shoved Kirk out of the way to greet the little thing. It nodded its head at her and motioned them to follow him. Valarie gave Kirk a glare before falling into step behind the thing. Spock Prime patted his shoulder assuredly and followed her leaving Kirk to shrug off her reaction. They were escorted to one engine room were a scrappy looking man was lounging about with nothing to do at his desk.

"Do you know how unacceptable this is?" The man yelled with a Scottish accent upon spying the creature that brought the three man group to him.

"Fascinating." Spock Prime commented much to the surprise of Kirk and Valarie.

"What?" Kirk asked confused.

"Ok, I know you are just doing your job, but could you not come a wee bit sooner? Six months I've been here living off of Starfleet protein bits with the promises of real food! I know what's going on here ok? Punishment, isn't it? Ongoing, for something that was clearly an accident." The Scottish man reprimanded them.

"You are Montgomery Scott." Spock Prime said without question and Kirk saw Valarie's mouth drop slightly in recognition of the name.

"You both know him?" Kirk asked stunned.

"Aye, that's me. You are in the right place, unless there is another hardworking equally starving Starfleet officer around here?" Montgomery Scott replied haughtily.

"Me!" The little creature replied.

"Get tae-Shut up! You don't eat anything. You can eat, like, a bean, and you're done! I'm talking about food, real food. But you are here now, thank you, so where is it?" Scott replied and used dramatic hand signs to add to his point. The man was quite theatrical in Kirk's opinion and he wasn't sure if he could handle that.

"You are the Mr. Scott who thought of the idea of trans-warp beaming." Spock Prime continued on as if to ascertain that this was the right person.

"That's what I am talking about! How do you think I wound up here?" Scott asked.

"By getting on Rear-Admiral Archer's bad side." Valarie quipped and Scott seemed to gape a little at her. Kirk thought it was the combination of her being good looking and probably hitting the nail on the head as to why he was stranded in this place. When Scott noticed Kirk's confused face he explained what Valarie was hinting at.

"I had a little debate with my instructor over relativistic physics…" Scott began to say and Kirk started zoning out. Valarie seemed to catch on and got to the point.

"He tested his theory on Rear-Admiral's prize beagle."

"Wha-? I know that dog! What happened to it?" Kirk asked curiously.

"I will tell you when it reappears," Scott muttered into his cup and cleared his throat. "I don't know. I do feel guilty about that though." Valarie chuckled at this and shook her head in amusement.

"What if I told you that your trans-warp theory is correct and that it is possible to beam aboard a ship that is travelling at warp-speed?" Spock Prime brought everyone's attention back to the situation at hand.

"If that equation has been found then I would have heard of it?" Scott replied and Valarie nodded her head agreement.

"The reason why you haven't heard of it, Mr. Scott, is because you haven't discovered it yet." Spock Prime replied evenly. Valarie arched an eyebrow at the Vulcan and shifted her gaze between him and Scott, Kirk was confused, and Scott gaped once more.

"Are you from the future?" Scott questioned.

"Yeah, he is- we're not." Kirk answered from them.

"Well, that's brilliant. Do they still have sandwiches there?" Scott asked and Kirk just stared at the man like he was crazy. Valarie laughed while rolling her eyes and Spock Prime was equally amused.

"My name is Valarie Esposito by the way." Valarie introduced herself and shook the man's hand. It was a while before Scott let go of her hand, in fact Kirk had to cough loudly to get him to realize that he needed to let go, and soon.

"Jim Kirk." He greeted the Scotsman and made sure to use a vice like grip with him. He seemed to whimper a bit under the pressure and Valarie had to break their shake before Kirk broke Scott's hand. She glared at Kirk and gave him a questioning look as to wonder why he was acting like this.

"I'm Spock, well Spock Prime as Valarie refers to affectionately, because she knows my younger self." Spock Prime broke the tension between Valarie and Kirk.

"It's nice to meet you all." Scott replied hesitantly.

"I'm sorry about Casanova here. He really is a nice guy once you get to know him." Valarie punched him hard in the shoulder once more.

"Ow!" He exclaimed and rubbed his shoulder. Valarie and Kirk then proceeded to stare each other down.

"It's alright lassie I didn't mean to upset your boyfriend. I would be possessive of you too if I were him." Scott waved her off and Kirk grinned at the man's assumptions. Maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all?

"Casanova? Dating? Ha." She snorted but Kirk noticed how she didn't scoff at the idea of them together. When Valarie wasn't looking Kirk mouthed _'not yet'_ to Scott who nodded in understanding.

"We have come here Mr. Scott to get these two back onto the Enterprise as quickly as possible. I hope you can help us in this endeavor?" Spock Prime once more got everyone to focus.

"No problem, just follow me to the transporter pads!" Scott answered and led them to another room filled with broken machinery. Kirk saw how Valarie's eyes lit up at all the things she could work on; there was enough to keep her content for a life time. He smiled at the joy on her face and felt her hand grab his. Kirk's grin grew wider at her and wondered how he could have broken up with Valarie in the other lifetime. He was devastated when he lost her friendship, and he wasn't sure how he would have reacted to losing her forever by watching her walk down the aisle.

"So the Enterprise has made its maiden voyage. Now that is one well-endowed lady. I would like to get my hands on her ample nacelles if you pardon the engineering parlance." Scott announced as they made their way into the junk box that held the transporter pads.

"I don't mind, that's rated PG compared to what I hear from Casanova on a daily basis. Although you're pretty dead on with your high expectations of the mechanics on the Enterprise, it is a piece of art." Valarie gushed.

"You, lassie, are a fellow engineer?" Scott asked and at her nod he replied, "I knew there was a reason why I like you so much. Now the transporters are here but you have to plug in the equation and destination over there." Scott announced as Spock Prime made his way to the machine to plug in everything. Scott followed to voice his skepticism of the Vulcan's plans. Valarie just smiled at the two as they interacted as she walked on to the platform.

She leaned against the wall of the transporter and closed her eyes, but not to sleep. Kirk knew she was in deep thought and was trying to relax and think of all the options or answers she can think of. Kirk couldn't help but stare at her in return wondering what she was thinking. Her usually sensual curves were covered up by the three-times too big winter jacket and snow pants that had her body as shapeless as a marsh mellow. But Kirk was only looking at her face and mesmerizing every detail about it from the way the light played against the contours of her face, the luminous glow of her olive tone skin, and the small smile tugging at her luscious lips.

"Are you going to keep staring at me Casanova or are you going to actually say something?" She teased but still didn't open her eyes. Kirk chuckled a little at how well she knew him.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE! THAT IS NOT A CLIMBING FRAME!" Scott yelled at the alien creature and Kirk helped it down. He reluctantly stopped watching Valarie and turned to Spock Prime and waited until Scott was done talking to him.

"You're coming with us right?"

"No Jim that is not my destiny." Spock Prime responded like a mother trying to explain to a kid that Santa doesn't exist.

"You're dest-? The-the other Spock is not going to believe me or Valarie. Only you can explain." Kirk tried to reason with the Vulcan. But that went to hell when he mentioned the other Spock.

"Under no circumstances can the other know of my existence!" Spock replied vehemently.

"You are telling me that I can't tell the other Spock I am following you and your own orders?" Kirk asked incredulously.

"Jim, this is the rule you cannot break. To stop Nero, you alone must take command of your ship." Spock Prime stated firmly.

"How? Over your dead body?"

"Preferably not. However, there is Starfleet Regulation 169. Regulation 169 states that any commanding officer that is emotionally compromised by the mission at hand should resign from said command." He explained to Kirk who felt even more hopeless with the Vulcan's plan.

"So you are saying that I have to emotionally compromise… you guys?" Kirk tried to swallow the thought and doubt flooded his brain.

"Jim, I just lost my planet. I can tell you that I am emotionally compromised. What you must do is to get me to show it." Spock Prime's face contorted into noticeable grief to further his point, leaving no trace of doubt that what he said was true. But Kirk still couldn't figure out how he was going to do it.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Scott announced and Kirk walked over to Valarie who was still in the same spot on the transporter pad from before.

"Spock Prime was wrong. You won't be doing this alone. I will help you take command of the Enterprise. I got your back Casanova." Valarie whispered and put a hand on his arm for reassurance. Kirk moved it to his own hand and squeezed it to show he understood. Kirk wasn't really sure how one could respond to that. Kirk then turned to see Spock Prime watching them with the same knowing and amused smile he had earlier ago when Kirk cornered Valarie in the cavern. It then dawned upon Kirk at what Spock Prime did by telling him about his and Valarie's relationship in the alternate universe. Not to mention the fact Spock Prime was helping him take over a ship that was technically his.

"Coming back in time, changing history, that's cheating." He teased.

"A trick I've learned from an old friend." The Vulcan responded in kind and Kirk had no doubt then at how close he was to Spock and how they were such close friends. Something he hoped would happen in this universe as well as a successful relationship with Valarie.


	17. Acting Captain

Acting Captain

Kirk, Valarie, and Scott had successfully beamed onto the Enterprise. They found themselves in Turbine Section 3 of the ship but Kirk didn't care. He was just happy that they made it and not missing like Rear-Admiral Archer's beagle. Kirk and Valarie exchanged smiles and hugs before turning to Scott.

"Mr. Scott?" Valarie called out. They then heard banging next to them in a container. Horror dawned on them as they realized what happened.

"Mr. Scott! Can you hear us?" Kirk yelled and the two cadets pressed their ears against the cool metal to hear more banging and a whoosh. Their eyes traveled to the clear tube and spotted Scott being pushed along the tube.

"Ah-ah- Hold on a second!" Kirk yelled as they ran to keep up with the Scotsman.

"Oh god." He heard Valarie groan and she stopped to strip out of the extra clothes she put on to stay warm in Delta Vega. She did it so fast that it didn't fully dawn on him what she was doing or how distracting that thought could have been despite the situation they were in. She was now back to her red cadet dress that would be easier to move around in and Kirk attempted to do the same as her. But he could only get his jacket off before fear propelled him to follow Scott through the tubes.

"NO! NO! NO!" Both he and Valarie shouted as they realized where Scott was heading; the sharp propellers that were creating the current to convert into energy. Valarie pointed to the release valve and Kirk bolted to the computer. She told him the codes to override the system as she caught up to him.

"Release Valve activated." The monotone voice of a computer called out to the room and the two Cadets let a sigh of relief as Scott plummeted to the ground.

"You alright?" They both asked at the same time as they helped him get up.

"My head is buzzing and I'm soaked, but otherwise I'm fine." All three of them let out a chuckle.

"You sure you are alright Mr. Scott?" Valarie asked when Scott took a step forward and wobbled. Kirk held him up for a brief moment until he got his balance back.

"Please call me Scottie, lassie, and I'm fine." He proved his point by taking a few steps without swaying or showing signs of a concussion. Valarie smiled at him and admitted defeat.

"Then let's go." Kirk urged them on and they ran through the engine room.

"Halt!" Kirk heard a familiar voice and they tried to turn and run the opposite direction only to find themselves surrounded.

"Come with me… cupcake!" The guard he got into a fight a little less than three years ago added. Valarie quirked an eyebrow at this and Kirk regretted ever saying that in the bar all those years ago. But he went quietly with Valarie and Scottie back to the bridge.

"Whatever happens when we see Spock, don't interfere ok Val?" He whispered to her. He could tell that she wanted to argue with him by the glint in her eyes but for some odd reason she nodded her head in agreement. Maybe she saw the look in his own eyes pleading her not to or it was the determination in his voice? Either way it worked and he let a sigh at the thought of what he was going to do next.

"Who are you?" Spock went straight for Scottie as soon as the three of them entered the bridge. Everyone was staring at them amazed that they were actually there and got back on the ship somehow.

"I'm with them."

"He's with us." They all said at once and Spock looked at them sternly but with curiosity at their answers.

"We are travelling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?" He addressed all of them.

"Well you're the genius, you figure it out." Kirk challenged and he heard Valarie hold back a gasp.

"As acting captain of this vessel I order you to answer the question." Spock countered.

"Well I'm not telling Acting-Captain." Kirk replied coolly and Spock glared at him.

"What? What, that doesn't frustrate you does it with our lack of cooperation-" Kirk began to taunt but Spock zeroed in on Scottie.

"Are you an officer of Starfleet?" He requested. Scottie looked a bit startled by being addressed so quickly.

"I-ah-um… Yes, can I get a towel please-?"

"Under penalty of court marshal I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp?"

"Well I-" Scottie began but was cut off once more but this time by Kirk.

"Don't answer him."

"You will answer me." Spock challenged and held his glare on Scottie. The engineer looked back and forth at the two men before looking at Valarie. She barely shook her head and gave a tight smile to show her allegiance to Kirk.

"I'd rather not take sides." Was all Scottie said and Valarie gave him her dazzling smile. The engineer gulped visibly at this and blushed a little as well as grinned back at her. Spock was about to round on Valarie but Kirk wasn't going to allow the Vulcan to threaten her. So he jumped in before the Vulcan could say anything to her.

"What is with you Spock? Hm? Your planet just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset?" Kirk goaded by taking a step towards the Vulcan and effectively cutting him off from getting anywhere near Valarie. He felt her hand grip his and tug to pull him back but Kirk remained where he stood.

"If you are presuming that these experiences has in any way impeded my ability to command this ship then you are mistaken." Spock practically growled at Kirk and Valarie pulled harder but to no avail.

"And yet, you were the one who said fear was necessary to command. I mean, did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?" Kirk continued on despite losing blood circulation to his hand from how hard Valarie was holding it.

"Yes of course I did." Spock was falling into Kirk's trap slowly.

"So are you afraid or aren't you?"

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotions."

"Then why don't you stop me?" As the conversation progressed Spock's voice got lower and Kirk's got louder. Again Kirk took a step closer into the Vulcan's personal space much to Valarie's protests and he let go of her hand.

"Step away from me." The Vulcan warned but Kirk was on a roll. He knew that he only had to push a few more buttons before he would succeed at proving that Spock was not fit for duty as acting captain.

"What is it like not to feel anger or heartbreak or the need to stop to at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?" Kirk asked.

"Casanova!" Valarie hissed.

"Back away from me." Spock said at the same time.

"YOU FEEL NOTHING!" Kirk finally yelled at the top of his lungs. "It must not even compute for you. YOU NEVER LOVED HER!" And that is when Spock broke just like Kirk knew he would.

Spock punched him right across the face so hard that Kirk was knocked backwards and into the embrace of a surprised Valarie by the yelp that came out of her mouth upon impact. But Kirk was only in her safe arms for one brief moment before Spock grabbed his shirt and threw him across the bridge. Kirk was able to catch himself on the control board just in time to be able to throw his own punch at Spock as he barreled over to him. Unfortunately, Spock blocked his punch and returned it in kind with a couple of jabs at his stomach.

Kirk felt the air get knocked out of him but that didn't stop him from trying to defend and throw a punch in there every now and then. This made no difference as he couldn't land a hit on the speedy and accurate Vulcan. Out of nowhere Spock got a choke hold on Kirk's neck and all of his senses sharpened in pain at the need for oxygen. Kirk could hear Valarie's pleads for Spock to stop. She in fact walked over and tried to pull the Vulcan off of him.

"Stop! You are killing him!" She sobbed, Kirk could hazily see her eyes watering but holding back the tears. Her face was contorted in pain and she was gasping for breath as if she too was being choked along with Kirk. But when she went to loosen Spock's grip the damn Vulcan roughly pushed her away. He pushed her so hard that she hit her head. Upon seeing red liquid dribble down her forehead Kirk began to fight even more but the man's grip was too strong. He felt himself growing unconscious as each second passed without his body taking in the valuable oxygen.

"Val!" Bones gasped and rushed over to her. His best friend crouched next to her and sat her upright but kept his eyes locked on Spock and Kirk.

"SPOCK!" A Vulcan shouted and it seemed to break his killer's trance. Spock blinked rapidly before he released Kirk and looked at everyone on the bridge. Kirk was too busy gasping for air, relishing the amazing pain that proves he is alive, and looking over Valarie's body to make sure the Vulcan didn't do any other harm to her.

"Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command based on I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's logs." The Vulcan stated as he turned to Bones. When Spock's eyes landed on Valarie Kirk saw a flash of guilt bubble in his eyes and Kirk knew that Spock would never have hurt Valarie on purpose if he wasn't blinded by rage. Kirk was still upset that the Vulcan made Valarie bleed but at least Spock showed remorse for it. Spock then walked away, stopping briefly to stare at Uhura, before disappearing into the elevator. The Vulcan who snapped at Spock and effectively saved Kirk's life followed shortly thereafter.

"I like this ship! It's exciting!" Scottie exclaimed after silence overcame the bridge. Both Kirk and Valarie gave small smiles to their new passenger. But Bones wasn't having any of it.

"Congratulations Jim, now we got no Captain and no god damn first officer to replace him." Kirk gave a bigger smile to Valarie and the rest of the crew as he stepped next to her and helped her up. Once he was sure she was okay standing on her own he turned to his best friend.

"Yeah we do." Kirk then walked to the chair he has always desired to sit in since he joined Starfleet.

"What?" Was the only comment Bones could make.

"Pike made him first officer." Valarie and Zulu explained. The look of pure disbelief and confusion on Bones face made Kirk want to laugh as he sat down in the chair that was rightfully his if what Spock Prime said was true.

"You got to be kidding me!" Bones protested.

"Thanks for the support." Kirk replied sarcastically and looked at the bridge with new eyes.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing… Captain." Uhura stated darkly and with contempt. But it didn't really affect him the way she thought it would.

"So do I." He muttered in unison with her sentiments. He didn't catch her surprised face as he thought of what he should do next. He decided it would be better to alert the crew as to what transpired on the bridge and that he is acting captain now. So he pressed a few buttons to get into the mainframe and the intercom system.

"Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is James T. Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned his position and has advanced me to acting captain. I know you all were expecting to regroup with the fleet but I am ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments and battle stations to be ready in ten minutes. Either we are going down or they are. Kirk out." As he said those last words his eyes drifted to Valarie.

He watched as Bones checked out the cut and closed it with a device that sped up the process of healing. But she was watching him as well with an unreadable expression. Kirk never experienced that before with Valarie, it was as if all the emotions that she was trying to contain was molding together so that it wasn't one particular or identifiable emotion. It unnerved Kirk to be truthful. He wanted more than anything to talk to her, to know what she was thinking and feeling, but he couldn't. Not yet. First he needed to get a plan together about how he was going to take down Nero and get Captain Pike.

"How is she Bones?" Kirk asked after his best friend finally stepped away from the woman he wasn't sure how to categorize yet.

"Well the cut was shallow, but because it was a head wound there was a lot of blood so she should take it easy. It doesn't appear that she has a concussion but I wouldn't doubt it either. Other than that she is as healthy as a horse." He explained, the serious doctor tone was used and Valarie rolled her eyes.

"Please, I have had worse and I never really got that expression." She said and stood up once more, a little bit too fast for his liking.

"Valarie-" Kirk warned but she brushed him off.

"I will escort Engineer Scott here to where he can get some proper clothes and get cleaned up myself. Is that alright with you Acting-Captain Kirk?" He raised an eyebrow at how suddenly she became all business like but he still nodded his head in approval. He watched her walk out of the bridge with a still soaking wet Scottie in tow and Kirk followed her with his eyes as he ordered everyone on the bridge to start brainstorming. He has to deal with Valarie later as much as every fiber in his being fought that logic and wanted to race after her right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey y'all! <strong>

**I know, I know, I know, not much of a fun or interesting chapter but I had to write it to set up the next chapter that I think you all will be delighted with ;) That's right something major is going to happen in the next chapter and you will just have to wait until tomorrow to read it because I need the time to perfect the chapter and I have other things I have to do today other than sit in my pajamas and write :( **

**Hope everyone had an excellent weekend, I know I did :) **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**


	18. Formulating a Plan

Formulating a Plan

"Whatever the case we have to get on board of Nero's ship." Kirk defended his strategy to his best friend. He was surrounded by Zulu, Uhura, and Bones, all of them were bouncing ideas of each other for the past fifteen minutes. Everyone was slowly getting frustrated with the lack of good plans being formulated.

"We can't just go in there guns blazing hot!" Bones persisted and Kirk knew he was right but it seemed there was no other way. He was about to say so when Chekov interrupted him.

"Captain Kirk! Captain Kirk!" The excited ensign called out and made his way over to them.

"Yes Chekov?"

"I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn. Like you said, we need to stay invisible to Nero or he will destroy us," The heavily accented ensign said pointedly to Bones before continuing. "If Mr. Scott and Ms. Esposito can get us to Warp Factor 4 and if we drop out of warp behind of its moons, say Titan, then the gravitation of the rings will hide us. As long as the drill is not activated we can beam you onto Nero's ship." He explained.

"Aye, that might just work." Scottie announced behind Kirk. He turned quickly to see him dressed in Engineer red and cleaning out his ears with a towel. But Valarie wasn't with him and Kirk held back the fear and disappointment that threatened to consume him at her absence.

"Wait a minute, kid. How old are you?" Bones brought his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Seventeen sir!" The Russian ensign announced proudly and enthusiastically. Kirk couldn't help but smile at the kid.

"Oh good, he's seventeen." Bones replied sarcastically, not at all amused. There was a whoosh of the elevator opening and Kirk looked to see if it was Valarie, only to be once more disappointed as Spock entered the bridge.

"Doctor, Mr. Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mr. Zulu can move us into position I can beam aboard Nero's ship, take back the black hole device, and, if possible, bring Captain Pike back." The Vulcan explained and Kirk commended him on his word choice that he knew would appeal to Kirk's original goal of getting Pike back. There was only one problem with his logic.

"I won't allow you to do that Mr. Spock." Kirk simply replied and would have gone further if Spock didn't continue.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry. Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also my mother was human, which makes Earth the only home I have left." Kirk had to admit that man was both smart and right. He even used Kirk's jab at him earlier ago as to his emotional state to support his argument.

"I'm coming with you." Was Kirk's response to that. It was the only way that he could ensure that this mission was a success.

"I would cite regulation but I know you would simply ignore it." Spock countered and that made Kirk smile.

"See, we are getting to know each other." And he clapped the Vulcan's shoulder in a friendly way before leaving the bridge in order to find Valarie. Now that he had something to tell her, he felt comfortable talking to her. He made his way quickly to the main engineering level and asked if anyone has seen Cadet Esposito. Everyone simply pointed up and he saw that there was a maze of walkways. He spotted her familiar silhouette. It took Kirk a while to get up there and then to where she was sitting.

"I think I now know why you come up here. It is extremely peaceful." He said as he plopped down right next to her and let his feet dangle off the ledge while resting his arms on the bar like Valarie. He turned to look at her and drank in her profile not for the first time. She was uncharacteristically stoic at the moment.

"Come on Valarie, what's wrong?" He asked after she remained silent.

"Nothing's wrong Casanova." She replied and her throat was hoarse as if she was crying earlier ago which made him concerned.

"Bullshit. For one, you are up here and two, you are a terrible liar. Talk to me Val." He gently pleaded with her and leaned in as if he was whispering in her ear. Kirk saw anger flash in her eyes and she stiffened at how close he was to her. She then scooted away but he wasn't going to leave her alone so he mimicked her and got close once more.

"Stop it Kirk." She hissed at him and finally looked him in the eyes after several minutes of them scooting over the railing in her attempt to put distance between the two of them. He finally saw the anger and hurt she was feeling. But like typical Kirk fashion he didn't stop until she was backed into a corner. Kirk then decided to use this to his advantage.

"No, not until you tell me what is wrong with you." He stated firmly and they had a mini stare off. He recalled her every interaction with anyone since they got back onto the ship as to when her attitude changed so drastically to him. He realized it was immediately after his fight and near death experience with Spock. Kirk remembered the fear in her eyes as she tried to get Spock to stop choking him. It dawned on him then why she was acting like she was.

"Why are you smirking at me?" She asked hesitantly and suspiciously when he got this goofy look on his face as he stared at her. He then tugged her into his lap and hugged her. He didn't let go when she fought and just held her, rubbing gentle circles into her back.

"Sh, I am still here. Spock didn't kill me." He said reassuredly and she finally stopped her fighting. Valarie amazingly hugged him back and they just sat there, in that position, for a little while. Both just content in being in each other's embrace. He almost forgot why he was there.

"We have a plan to get your uncle back, save Earth, and officially take this bastard down. But we are going to need you and Scottie." He spouted out randomly and didn't explain any further when she looked at him for the first time since they hugged. Her eyes were filled with raw determination and hope.

"Tell me where you need me and what I have to do and I will do it Casanova. Just say the word." Her voice reflected what was in her eyes and Kirk smiled.

"Well, Cadet Esposito I believe that Scottie is setting himself up in the transporter room. So I would you talk to him first about what your end of the plan is because I didn't understand a word that Spock, Scottie, and Chekov said when they were explaining it to me." He replied and she chuckled at him.

"You are worse than Bones, and he is hopeless, Casanova." And then Valarie untangled herself from him unfortunately. He should have waited a bit longer to explain as he watched her walk towards a ladder he didn't notice earlier ago in his eagerness to see her.

"Well come on Acting-Captain Kirk, you have a bastard to take down and a planet to save as well as my uncle." Valarie said in her teasing manner and began to climb down. Kirk followed her and nearly lost her in the sea of red that was of engineers. He parted ways with her to finalize the last few parts of the plan and then he would see her again. Valarie nodded and went off to join Scottie, not even a minute after she left he was aching to be back in her presence. This was partially why he sped through the final details and ended up carrying on the conversation on his way back to the transporter room.

"How are we Scottie, Valarie?" He asked upon entering the room with Spock and Uhura in tow. Kirk stopped before following Spock and Uhura onto the transporter pad to face Scottie and Valarie. Well mostly just to look at Valarie at a closer distance.

"Unbelievable sir. The ship is in position." Scottie responded and Valarie who sat at the other end of the console nodded her head in agreement and motioned to show that they were still connected to the bridge intercom.

"Whatever happens Mr. Zulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship even if we are still on board and that's an order." Kirk commanded seriously and saw a look of horror and shock appear on Valarie's face.

"Yes, sir." Zulu responded reluctantly after a brief moment of silence.

"Otherwise, we'll contact you when we are ready to beam back." Kirk explained and kept his gaze settled on Valarie who was staring silently back at him.

"Good luck." Zulu said before Kirk turned around and took his spot on the transporter pad next to Spock. At first he thought Spock and Uhura were having a quiet conversation but from his spot Kirk now knew that the two kissing, and quite passionately too for what he assumed was Vulcan standards. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and looked wide-eyed at Valarie for an explanation. There was a hint of amusement at his reactions but there was an overwhelming sadness to her countenance.

"I will be back." Spock murmured to Uhura and Kirk felt extremely awkward, as if he was walking in on them having sex.

"You better be. I will be monitoring your frequency." She replied

"Thank you Nyota." He replied and she gave Kirk a slight nod in recognition before stepping off the pad and stood right next to Valarie.

"So her first name is Nyota?" Kirk couldn't help but ask. He was still curious after three years of going back and forth with the cadet about her name.

"I have no comment on the matter." Was only Spock's reply. Kirk would have teased him more but then he saw Valarie walk towards them out of the corner of his eye. She first hugged Spock, much to both men's surprise and she gave him a smile. Valarie then moved to Kirk, whom she did the same for.

"Promise me you will come back in one piece with Spock and my uncle no matter what happens." She whispered in his ear while she was in his embrace. Kirk held her a bit closer at her words to soothe her and chase away her fears.

"I'm going to need some pretty good incentive to keep me motivated and not do something foolish." He teased trying to lighten the mood after she leaned back to look him in the eyes. But her response was not what he was expecting at all.

Valarie oddly gave him an unsure and hesitant smile before she kissed him. It was a chaste kiss that made Kirk's mind go blank. Her lips were sweet, soft, and sensual. He loved the way they felt against his own and was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away and stepped back from him. There was a twinkle in her eye that made Kirk want to grab her and kiss her more.

"Is that enough for you Romeo?" She teased and went back to her station next to Scottie's. Kirk smiled at the implication of her words and he couldn't help but notice how his heart beat quickened at her calling him Romeo.

"Okie dokie then," Scottie cleared his throat at witnessing something intimate between two couples. "If there is any sense in the design of the enemy ship then I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay. There should be no soul in sight."

"Energize." Kirk ordered and made sure that the last thing he saw was Valarie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! <strong>

**Muwa ha ha I know I am slightly evil and yet I am ok with this as long as Valarie and Kirk get their own cute moment together. I will update tomorrow like usual and hopefully leave you, my readers, even more flabbergasted and wanting more :) **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match**

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

**p.s. Don't forget to review! I love to read your comments, in fact they are the highlights of my day sometimes so please make my day I dare ya ;) **


	19. Taking the Narada

Taking the Narada

"Energize." Kirk ordered and made sure the last thing he saw was Valarie. Unfortunately for them, Kirk and Spock did not land in the cargo bay as planned. Nope, they landed somewhere in front of a group of shocked Romulans. But once it settled in for all of them, they started fighting. Kirk and Spock took out their guns and began to shoot at the Romulans, running for better cover. They hunkered down behind an unused and broken consul. They ducked and fired but Kirk knew that they needed to get moving if their plan was to succeed.

"I'll cover ya." He said after taking out a Romulan.

"Are you certain?" Spock exclaimed and took out another one.

"Yeah, I got your back." Kirk said firmly and Spock nodded his head in understanding. Spock ran off into the fray as Kirk did his best to distract the Romulans. After a few moments Kirk ventured out in the direction Spock ran off to.

He quietly moved around the ship and he spotted Spock doing his mind transference with a knocked out Romulan. Kirk also spotted another Romulan trying to sneak up on his Vulcan teammate, so of course, Kirk took him out. He moved to Spock's side and checked around once more to make sure they didn't have any more surprise attackers.

"Do you know where it is? The black hole device?" He lowered his voice as to not create an echo.

"And Captain Pike." Spock replied and ran off. Kirk followed behind and smiled at the Vulcan. He was slowly seeing how Spock and he made such a good team. Spock led them to a computer and after typing away, they ran to a hangar. There the two spied an odd looking ship that Kirk remembered from Spock Prime's mind transference. They ran onto the ship and made their way to where the black hole device was as well as where one could operate the futuristic ship.

"I foresee a complication, the design of this ship is far more advanced than I have anticipated." Spock exclaimed as the two men entered the main center of the ship.

"Voice and face recognition analysis enabled. Welcome back Ambassador Spock." The computer's voice announced and Spock gave Kirk a look of surprise and curiosity.

"Whoa, that's weird." He replied and tried to feign the same emotions but failed miserably so he moved away from Spock.

"Computer, what is your manufacturing order?"

"Stardate 2387, commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy." The computer readily complied and Kirk pretended to be interested in the controls as Spock rounded on him.

"It appears you have been keeping important information from me." Spock challenged and Kirk finally looked at him.

"You will be able to fly this thing, right?" He changed topics as Spock Prime's words filtered into his mind after Kirk considered telling the Vulcan the truth.

"Something tells me I already have." Spock replied dubiously and Kirk smiled at that.

"Good luck." Kirk knew where Pike was located from what Spock had told them on their way over to the ship and he was just about to leave to find the revered captain when Spock stopped him.

"Jim, the statistical likelihood that our plan will succeed is less than 4.03%-"

"It will work." Kirk said assuredly but it didn't seem enough for Spock.

"If I do not return, please tell Lieutenant Uhura that I-"

"Spock. It will work. You forget that I have a reason to get back on the Enterprise as well." Kirk responding and both men shared a knowing smile. It was then that Kirk knew he would trust his life with Spock and that what Spock Prime's words about their friendship held truth to it. Kirk then turned to leave and wasn't interrupted this time.

Once he was a good distance away from the ship, Kirk turned around and made sure that Spock took off. But as the jellyfish looking ship hovered in the air at new found life, Kirk changed his mind. He would confront Nero first before going to find Captain Pike. Nero needs to be taken out first if Kirk, Spock, and Pike stood a chance to get back onto the Enterprise. How do you kill a snake? You chop off its head, and Nero is the head in this instance. So, Kirk stealthily figured out where the control center is and where Nero would most likely be.

"Nero, order your men to disable the drill or I will-" Kirk began to say as he leveled his gun on the Romulan. Unfortunately one of Nero's cronies snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with a gun. He stumbled forward and upon crashing into the floor, Kirk released his gun. Nero, being on a platform higher than Kirk, ran and jumped to meet him. The Romulan got a good look at Kirk's face and there was a hint of recognition. Kirk struggled to get back up but was stopped by Nero who leaned in and sneered into his ear.

"I know your face from Earth's history." Nero then grabbed Kirk by the neck of his shirt and threw him a few feet. The Romulan moved quickly and repeatedly punched him in the stomach as Kirk scrambled to stand up properly. He saw an opening and threw a punch, trying to fight off unconsciousness. But the damned Romulan dodged it and got close enough to level the young acting-captain and then start choking Kirk.

"James T. Kirk was considered to be a great man, went on to be Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. But that was another life, a life I will deprive you of, just like I did your father." Nero goaded and Kirk could only hold onto the Romulan's hand trying to loosen it so he could rip the man apart limb by limb.

"Captain Nero, the Vulcan ship has been taken and the drill has been destroyed." A voice interrupted them and Nero released Kirk.

"SPOCK! SPOCK!" Nero yelled out in fury and leapt away. Kirk was regaining his breath when another Romulan stepped forward, probably Nero's second in command. Kirk knew he needed more to time to recoup so he put more distance between himself and Romulan #2 by running and jumping onto a different platform. He missed the platform almost completely but was able to grab hold of the ledge. Romulan #2 simply followed his lead except for he made it safely onto the platform unlike Kirk. Romulan #2 proceeded to walk toward Kirk and hoist him up by choking him.

_What is with these people and choking?_ Kirk thought and tried once more to loosen a Romulan's grip on his throat.

"Your species is even easier to kill than I expected." Romulan #2 mused and that is when an idea struck Kirk.

"_Just give up Val." Kirk called out to the dark maze, it was down to Val and him in who would win this high tech version of laser tag. He heard her chuckle, the sound echoed throughout the room, making it seem that she was everywhere. _

"_Never Casanova." She replied simply and he saw a flash of green light from the corner of his eyes. He expertly dodged it and was ready for her onslaught of punches. It was the male cadets vs. female cadets in the yearly tradition of laser tag at Starfleet. Kirk and Valarie were the Captains this year which added to their already competitive natures. In fact, they had a little bet going on between the two. _

_Kirk knew all of Valarie's moves, so it was easy for him to draw her in close before making his move. He was able to pin her against a wall holding her shoulders in place so that she couldn't move, his body molded against hers so that she was trapped. Although, Valarie of course continued to try and wiggle away but it was of no use. She was trapped in his arms and against his body. Both were breathing harshly when she finally stopped and Kirk smiled seductively at her. He could easily steal a kiss and she would have no choice but to let it happen with her hands pinned at her sides. _

"_Do you admit defeat now?" He whispered huskily and felt her shiver against him much to his pleasure. She twisted a little to fit better against him and Kirk's mind was in overdrive at the position they were in. How many times has he imagined being this close to Valarie and taking it that extra step? _

"_What part of never don't you understand Casanova?" She replied cheekily and then his chest pad turned from blue to red, signaling that he was dead. Valarie's smile grew at his look of confusion and he stepped back. _

"_How-?" _

"_I got your gun." She waved it in front of his face and pointed to his stomach where the red was brightest showing the supposed fatal shot in the game. Kirk smiled back but shook his head in disbelief at how he had her cornered and she still got the best of him. It seems that he would have to do anything that Valarie asked him to do for an entire day. Too bad, he had an amazing day planned out for them if he had won. _

The memory of Valarie gave him renewed strength just like when Nero mentioned his father. But this time Kirk knew that he had only one shot at this succeeding and he couldn't mess it up, so he began to mumble something. Romulan #2 looked at him amused as he continued to gurgle something.

"You can't even speak." Romulan #2 smiled smugly at Kirk. "What?" He grunted at Kirk as he brings the cadet closer to him and loosened his hold so Kirk could talk. While Romulan #2 did this, Kirk cautiously reached his arm out and found the Romulan's gun. He silently unhooked it from Romulan #2's belt and held it against his stomach just like Valarie did to him. Kirk couldn't help but let a smile slip.

"I got your gun." Kirk whispered arrogantly before shooting. Romulan #2 was shocked and that expression remained when he let go of Kirk and tumbled over the edge. Kirk nearly joined him but luckily grabbed the ledge once more. Kirk took a couple of grateful breaths before pulling himself over so he could lie on the platform for a little while.

After gathering his wits, Kirk made his way to where Pike was located. Upon spying Pike, Kirk dropped all pretenses and rushed to release the aging captain. The man was tied down to a chair and was lying horizontally. Pike looked pale and tired and Kirk shuddered to think of what the Romulans did to this man.

"What are you doing here?" Pike asked surprised that Kirk was even there.

"Just following orders." Kirk smiled and was having a difficult time with some of the straps. Randomly Pike grabbed Kirk's gun from his hip holster and then shoots at a Romulan that mysteriously appeared. It was in all in one fluid motion that stunned Kirk. He knew where Valarie learned that trick from and was afraid of Captain Pike for the first time at the thought of him finding out that Kirk held romantic intentions towards his niece. But Kirk stopped that train of thought as he finally removed the bonds and helped Pike stand up.

"Enterprise now!" Kirk pressed the com and shouted. He felt and saw the energy beams surround him. The next thing he saw was the transporter room on the Enterprise. Kirk smiled when his eyes scanned the room, noting that Spock also made it, and finally landed on Valarie. He felt a wave of relief and comfort flow through him as his blue eyes locked with her gray ones.

"Nice timing Scottie!" Kirk exclaimed and the three of them moved off the transporter pad.

"I have never beamed three people from two targets onto one pad before!" The Scotsman announced giddily and Valarie chuckled but was already moving towards Kirk and her uncle. She took Pike's other side, Kirk and her shared a meaningful look before she turned her full attention to her uncle.

"Jim!"

"Bones!" Kirk replied as Bones rushed into the room followed by his medical team and Uhura.

"I got him" Bones assured Valarie before talking Pike away to be checked. Valarie quickly turned and gave Kirk a peck on the cheek and followed Bones. Kirk wanted to do more with Valarie but he understood that her main priority was to her uncle as was his to getting back to the bridge. So, Kirk, Spock, and Uhura rushed to the helm.

"Captain! The enemy ship is losing power and their shields are down sir!" Chekov reported as soon as he entered the room.

"Hail them now." He commanded and went to the front where he would be in clear view of Nero. Spock followed him and the two stood side by side when the Romulan's face appeared over the screen.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk on the U.S.S. Enterprise. Your ship is compromised and too close to the singularity to survive without assistance which we are willing to provide." He stated firmly. Spock gave him an incredulous look before turning them around to speak in private.

"Captain, what are you doing?"

"To show them a little compassion maybe the only way to achieve peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock. I thought you would like that." Kirk explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Spock wasn't the only one who wanted the Romulans dead but Kirk knew he needed to extend an the proverbial olive branch so that there wouldn't be any repercussions after this is done and over with.

"No, not really. Not this time." Spock replied and the two shared a smile.

"I would rather suffer the end of Romulus a thousand times; I would rather die in agony than except assistance from you." Nero drew their attention back to him and Kirk felt his smile grow a fraction.

"You got it," Kirk said and went back to his seat. "Arm phasers and give them everything you got."

"Yes sir." Sulu responded and the entire bridge watched the Narada explode and get sucked into the black hole, confirming the death of its crew.

"Sulu, let's go home." Kirk said, glad that this was finally over.

"Yes sir." Was Sulu's response again. But when the ship turned around and Sulu pressed the buttons to go into warp, nothing happened.

"Why aren't we in warp?" He asked and panic settled in. Thankfully his voice didn't betray him except for its forcefulness.

"We are sir!" Chekov answered for Sulu and Kirk's panic intensified.

"Kirk to engineering, get us out of here Scottie." He ordered when he connected to the intercoms.

"You bet your arse Captain!" He replied and he sounded out of breath. Scottie must have run to the engineer room to fix whatever is going on.

"Captain the gravity's got us!" Scottie's voice exclaimed and Kirk had a hard time trying to think of anything to get them all out of this.

"Go to maximum warp and push it!" Was all he could think of.

"I'm giving her all she's got Captain!" Scottie's voice was now full of panic that echoed Kirk's own sentiments. All of a sudden there was a horrible sound and the ceiling began to rip from the force being exerted on the ship. That made Kirk snap.

"All she's got isn't good enough! What else does she got?"

"If we eject the cores and detonate, the blast should be enough to push us away." Valarie answered out of nowhere.

"What Valarie says is true, but we can't promise anything though." Scottie replied as well. But Kirk didn't care; he just wanted to get out of here.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" He shouted and he heard over the intercom a rush of engineers running past Scottie and Valarie. There was a bunch of typing.

"Valarie go!" Scottie ordered.

"Not without out you Scottie!" Kirk heard her answer and dread began to flow through his body. Why was Scottie telling her to leave and why wasn't she doing it? Kirk could not fathom losing her just to save his own hide.

There was a sound of something being launched and the next thing Kirk saw was a blinding light as the cores exploded inside the black hole. They were consumed by it and then as suddenly as it came it was gone. Then the sound of the ship going into warp filled the cabin and everyone let out a sigh of relief. Sulu laughed and they all exchanged smiles with each other, glad to be alive. When Kirk was sure that they were out of danger he got up and left, having one last thing he had to do.

Spock and Uhura followed behind him as he quickly wound his way through the Enterprise. He was on his way to the medical center: that is where Valarie would be after what happened in the engine room. Kirk was rewarded for his logic when he saw her pacing up and down the hallway outside of the closed off room. Scottie was leaning against the wall and was the one to notice Kirk first.

"Hiya Captain. That was amazing-" Scottie began to say but Kirk ignored the engineer and marched up to Valarie who finally noticed he was there. She had this small and relieved smile on her face at seeing him. She went to hug him but Kirk had other plans. Once he closed the distance, he grabbed her face and kissed her full on the mouth.

He greedily passed his tongue over her lower lip for entry and when granted access he explored her mouth. He was lost in the kiss as he enjoyed the taste of her mouth and reveled in the fact that they were both alive. He kept one hand cupping her face and let the other one pull her closer to him so he could feel the curves of her body. The kiss was passionate and sensual and nothing like Kirk thought it would be like with Valarie. It was perfect at how she knew just what to do as she kissed him back and he could feel her own relief and desire flow through that kiss. Kirk broke the kiss after Spock coughed to remind them that he, Uhura, and Scottie were still there.

Kirk pulled away with a satisfied smile at the small moan she let out and his smile grew at her blush. When Valarie noticed his grin she rolled her eyes at him but smiled as well. Kirk kept one arm around her waist as the group became silent and waited for Bones to tell them about Pike's condition. Valarie leaned into his embrace, much to Kirk's pleasure and he rubbed small circles on her hip and kissed her forehead lightly. Kirk was going to be there for Valarie and give her all the support she needed as they waited. Thankfully, Bones came out a few moments later.

"How is he?" Valarie asked immediately, not even giving the door time to close behind the doctor.

"Captain Pike is going to make it. He was poisoned by the Centurion Slug the Romulans used but we were able to reverse the affects. He is extremely weak right now but like I already said, he is going to make it. If you want to Val, you can sit with him but everyone else will have to wait until he either wakes up or when we arrive back on Earth." Bones explained and Kirk could feel the tension leave Valarie's body when he said that Pike was going to pull through. She pecked Kirk on the cheek before disappearing into the medical wing. Bones gave him a strange look.

"When the hell did that happen?"

"Sorry Bones, but as Captain I can't kiss and tell." Kirk responded with a slight smirk and started to walk back to the bridge.

"Jim get back here!" His best friend growled but didn't move from his spot.

"Can't, I have a ship to command." Kirk waved and laughed at the murderous look on Bones' face as he continued to walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! <strong>

**Sorry I didn't update as early as usual but I overslept this morning and missed a class so I was playing catch-up and this was the first time I was able to sit down and update, so enjoy! Oh and I want to say thank you to BlueEyedGunSlinger for telling me that I have been spelling Sulu's name wrong! To tell y'all the truth, I haven't seen the original. I have only seen the movie which I absolutely love. My Dad loves Star Trek but not the one with Shatner playing Kirk so I have never seen the original show I have only seen the ones with Picard and then stopped after they changed once more. So I didn't realize that I was spelling Sulu's name wrong lol See! Leaving a review IS helpful! :D So leave me more please ;) **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**


	20. Casanova or Romeo?

Casanova or Romeo

"This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service and reflects utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation. It is my honor to award you with this accommodation. By Starfleet Order 28445, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, the U.S.S. Enterprise, for duty as his relief." Admiral Barnett announced as everyone was gathered to witness the elaborate ceremony. Valarie stood behind her uncle's wheelchair and beamed proudly as Kirk was officially promoted and got an award. She couldn't help but grin like a fool whenever she saw Kirk. It was that damn kiss's fault.

She couldn't get it out of her head how passionately Kirk kissed her after they escaped the black hole. It was as perfect for her as it was for him, but she was worried about that. What that kiss told Valarie was that she and Kirk could get to that level of a relationship that she always wanted with him. But did Kirk want to go there with her?

Sure it was an amazing kiss, but it can't erase the fact that Kirk was a womanizer who didn't want to be in a monogamous relationship. Kirk knew that she wanted to be in a serious relationship and Valarie knew that he didn't want any of that. So she wouldn't have been surprised if he went about as if nothing happened, but the exact opposite occurred.

Kirk, whenever he saw her, was always near her, holding her hand or wrapping his arm around her waist. He would give her pecks on the cheek and forehead, even a few chaste kisses on the lips. It all seemed too good to be true in her opinion. It continued even when they landed a few days ago and he still did it every now and then today. She smiled at the memory as well as to Kirk when he approached her uncle in his wheel chair.

"I relieve you sir." Kirk said formally and Valarie had to hold back an eye roll at the situation.

"I am relieved." Pike's lips twitched a little but he remained passive. Valarie envied that in her uncle.

"Thank you sir."

"Congratulations Captain, your father would be proud." As the two men she loved shook hands, Valarie's mind went astray to how her uncle would react to Kirk and her.

She knew that her uncle respected and liked Kirk well enough, but when it came to who she dated… Let's just say that he has had reservations about all of them and Kirk's reputation wouldn't help the matter. But all those thoughts vanished when Kirk winked at her. Valarie finally gave in to the urge to roll her eyes and shook her head at the womanizer. The ceremony was over and everyone was making their way over to the reception and so Valarie had to push her uncle all the way there.

"Do you need any assistance Cadet?" A familiar husky voice asked and she let out a small chuckle.

"That's Lieutenant to you Captain." Her uncle interjected and Kirk raised an eyebrow at her.

"It hasn't been made official yet because some idiot got promoted to being captain and they tend to make a bigger deal out of that than they should." She teased.

"Really now? I heard that a very heroic and handsome man got promoted. You must have heard incorrectly." Kirk went along with it in good humor.

"Idiots can be handsome and perform heroic deeds on occasion, doesn't mean that they aren't idiots." She reasoned and Kirk feigned being hurt.

"Ouch, that hurts right here." He pointed to his heart and she rolled her eyes once more.

"What? You want me to kiss your booboo and make it all better?" Valarie replied sarcastically and there was a hint of mischief in his blue eyes.

"Actually yes, but I would settle for a peck on the lips instead." He wiggled his eyebrows and looked at her expectantly. Valarie opened her mouth but then quickly closed it again when no retort came to mind and blushed like mad. She was relieved to arrive at the party, especially since it was in full swing.

"Admiral Pike, soon-to-be Lieutenant Esposito, would you like me to get you guys some drinks?" Kirk asked smoothly and both just nodded their heads in acceptance. The new Captain of the Enterprise was consumed by the crowd. Pike after realizing that Kirk probably wouldn't be able to get them their drinks for another 30 minutes from being stopped every few seconds to talk to someone new, her uncle began to talk to some of his colleges about politics. Valarie could never wrap her mind around that topic despite being the daughter of an Ambassador and disappeared into the crowd after reassurances that her uncle didn't need her anytime soon.

She mingled with a few friends of her own and made it easily to the bar. She ordered her drink and began her search for her best friend, Nyota. Upon spying the dark beauty in the corner with her boyfriend, Valarie had to smile. She knew that Nyota hated these receptions and wanted to run, but Spock was here and she would rather be with him than alone in her new apartment. Valarie didn't mind hanging with them until she could leave after an appropriate time.

"Hey, Val. Why aren't you with Kirk?" Nyota asked before Valarie could even greet them. She could only chuckle at her friend's bluntness.

"Well, he is surrounded by his fan girls and probably lapping it up which I don't need to see and why can't I just hang out with my best friend and her boyfriend?" Val countered and the two women exchanged grins. Spock looked at them in confusion, not clear why they were doing this. The three of them settled into conversation that Spock could follow and Valarie knew she made the right choice by going to Nyota. She distracted Valarie from watching Kirk flirt with anyone person with boobs and a pulse that made Valarie want to puke and punch the bimbos in the facea t the same time. Chekov, Sulu, and Scottie joined them later on and the six were enjoying themselves. Nothing brings people closer together than near-death experiences, eh?

"There you are Valarie!" Leo called out to her and she smiled.

"What can I do for you doc?" She asked after spying his hesitancy to return her smile.

"I was wondering what was going on between you and Jim." He said and she felt her cheeks burn up a little as the memory of the kiss returned.

"Nothing is going on between Casanova and I." She replied simply and then everyone save Chekov and Sulu gave her weird looks. Disbelief was evident on Leo's, Scottie's, Spock's, and Nyota's face.

"I would say differently by the way Kirk kissed you outside of the medical bay." Spock stated.

"And the way you kissed him back." Nyota added as Scottie nodded his head in agreement with the couples' words about that incident. Valarie felt herself grow redder under the intense stares of shock and curiosity coming from Leo, Chekov, and Sulu who were not present during that kiss.

"I-Tha-That didn't mean anything… It was one of those I'm glad we are alive kisses. Nothing more. See, Kirk is even flirting around and probably has his pick of the women who are throwing themselves at his feet now that he is captain." She replied and cursed herself on her stutter in the beginning.

Thankfully though her audience turned to look for Kirk to see that Valarie was right. The newly promoted captain was surrounded by giggling girls that were battering their eyelashes at him and trying to look coy but yet seductive. Kirk was grinning from ear to ear, as if he hit the jackpot. This made Valarie feel ill and she quickly composed herself before any one of her friends looked back at her.

"I told you so, that kiss meant nothing to Casanova." She restated firmly and made sure her voice didn't break. Only Leo and Nyota saw past her charade while the rest accepted what she said. Nyota looked like she was going to say something but Pike saved her by reappearing at her side.

"I'm sorry dear but I am getting tired and wish to leave early." Her uncle said and Valarie forced the smile to come to her face.

"It's alright, I will take you home Uncle Chris. I want to leave early as well." Valarie replied softly and said her good-byes before wheeling her uncle away.

"Are you ok?" Pike asked after the two of them put distance between themselves and the building the reception was held in. Valarie made sure to hide her face in the shadows before she replied.

"Yes, I will be fine, must have eaten something bad or drank too much." Her uncle looked up to see her face and she knew that if he could see her eyes then he would have known she was lying. Pike didn't say anything else as she pushed him back to his apartment.

After making sure he was situated she made her leave. Valarie returned to her own new apartment that she got along with the promotion. She sighed as she noticed how sparse the apartment was but shook it off to get ready for bed. Valarie just laid down on her bigger, queen sized, bed and was about to doze off when there was a knock on her door. She muttered curses under her breath to whoever it was as she walked to the front door. She hit the security button and gasped at the little monitor when she saw Kirk standing there.

"Open up Val, I know you are in there and I know you are right outside the front door. So, let me in already." His voice was muffled by the door but she still shivered at how husky it was. She hesitated for a few more seconds before opening the door to his dazzling smile.

"What's up?" She asked casually and leant on the door frame and did not let him come in. His blue eyes raked the curves of her body like usual that did things to Valarie that she didn't want to think about at this moment. She noticed that her pajamas weren't exactly helping the case because she wore just a simple big t-shirt to bed. The t-shirt had a low cut to it and a high hemline that ended right around mid-thigh. But she didn't show Kirk her discomfort and stood there and tried to ignore his eyes darkening a shade in lust.

"I didn't see you at the party and I got worried. Especially after Bones told me that you left to go take your uncle home but didn't come back like I thought you would. Are you feeling ok? You're not sick are you?" He fired off in rapid succession and tried to close the gap between him and her. But Valarie couldn't allow that because of how hard she had fallen for Kirk. She needed to distance herself from him before he broke her heart. So she took a step back from him and regretted it as she saw hurt pool in his eyes.

"I'm fine Casanova, I'm just tired. Go back and have fun at your own party. Don't worry about me." She replied gently, hoping that she didn't hurt him too much. Kirk raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when have I gone back to being called Casanova?" He asked and crossed his arms, studying her for some odd reason. She then realized that ever since the kiss she hasn't really referred to him as Casanova, it was always 'Captain' or during the moments he caught her off guard and they were alone, it was 'Romeo'. She gaped like a fish for a second before recovering herself.

"Does it matter? Just go, I'm sure there is a line of girls waiting for you." She said with a bit of resentment in her voice. Kirk tried to take a step closer once more but she backed away again. Something lit up in his eyes for a moment and he took advantage of how far she was and stepped into her new apartment and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Casanova what are you doing?" She asked hesitantly, unsure what his motives were.

"I just thought that you would prefer to have this conversation in private is all." The irresistible man shrugged his shoulders but maintained his distance away from her thankfully.

"Oh, and what conversation is that? I thought I told you to return to your party and forget about me, end of discussion." She replied evenly and glared at him. That didn't seem to faze him at all as Kirk chuckled at her which made her anger flare up more.

"No, we are going to talk about what has got you so upset that you can't even enjoy a party with free food and drinks with all of your friends and esteemed colleagues." He replied simply and withstood the daggers she was glaring at him.

"I already explained that I was tired Casa-" She began to say but he cut her off.

"You can't lie to me Val, there is something else. And don't call me Casanova anymore." Kirk said firmly and stared at her, locking her eyes with his blue ones.

"Oh and why shouldn't I, you liked it before."

"Yes, but that was before. I don't want to be called that by you anymore."

"If you walk and talk like a Casanova, then that is what I am going to call you." Valarie replied heatedly, unknowingly moving closer to him as he inched towards her as well. Both too consumed in their emotions to realize what their bodies were doing.

"And how am I acting like a Casanova, please explain this to me." He replied sarcastically and both unconsciously moved together in sync.

"Oh you want an example? How about not even thirty minutes ago when you were surrounded by a bunch of giggling bimbos who were practically throwing themselves on you as you sat back and enjoyed the attention. You even flirted back, and don't you dare try to say anything to the contrary because you forget that I was the one to sit in the bars with you and help you pick up women for almost two years Kirk! I know when you are flirting and I know you, and you, Kirk, are a Casanova with a captain C." She was on a roll and out of breath by the time she finished. By then both were practically chest to chest and nose to nose with the other. Kirk was clearly upset with her by the way his fists were balled up.

"I will admit that I was flirting back but damn it Valarie I don't want any of them." He growled and Valarie rolled her eyes like normal.

"Oh really? Sure could have fooled me. And why don't you want any of them?" She scoffed and provoked Kirk. Unexpectedly, his blue eyes softened after a brief second.

"Because they aren't you." He whispered softly and Valarie felt like she would melt at any moment. She was stunned into silence for a while and only spoke when she regained her voice.

"Me?" Kirk laughed lightly and once more his warm breath hugged her face.

"Yes, I want you Valarie Esposito. I may notice that those women are beautiful and, yes, I may flirt back with them. But I don't want them. Just you." Both Kirk's eyes and voice rang true with sincerity and she felt a warm and fuzzy sensation spread throughout her body as those words sunk in. Kirk was serious and made no move on her, letting her process the information on her own even though she didn't need it.

_He is going to be the death of me, I know it._ She thought mentally but Valarie pushed the idea away as she kissed Kirk. Her arms wrapped around his neck to make his lips easier to reach and tugged him closer so that her body could naturally mold into his. Kirk put up no fight and tried to put all of his emotions in that one kiss. She was the one to deepen it to include tongue much to his pleasure and surprise and the two clung to the other as they continued to kiss. It was just as perfect as the other one and this time they had no one to interrupt them.

Kirk moved them so that she was pushed up against the wall but continued to kiss her despite the little grunt that escaped from her throat when she made contact with the wall. It quickly turned into a moan of sheer pleasure as he moved down to her neck and his hands caressed her body. Her own hands were running ragged through his hair but stayed firmly there, squeezing his blonde locks whenever Kirk did something that sent stronger waves of pleasure through her body.

Using the wall as leverage, Valarie was able to pick her legs up and wrap them around Kirk's waist as he pressed closer to her body. His hands nimbly grabbed her thighs and stayed there to keep her held up, rubbing patterns that made her blood course through her body faster. He thankfully recaptured her lips with his own and her body felt like it was on fire. Unfortunately it all stopped as suddenly as it began. Valarie let a groan and tried to kiss him again but Kirk stopped her.

"I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do." He replied but his voice was haggard and Valarie took delight in knowing that at least she had the same effect on him as he did her. Despite his words, he didn't put her down, leaving her in the same compromising position against the wall. She gave him an amused and incredulous look at his choice of words.

"Let me rephrase that. I don't want to force you into doing something you would regret later." Kirk smiled a little himself when he thought back and remembered that she was the one who started the kissing first. Valarie cocked her head at him, wondering what he was getting at.

"You said that you didn't want to do a one night stand or be friends with benefits." He explained further and she frowned knowing where he was going with this.

"Is this the case Jim?" She whispered, dreading his answer. Valarie cursed herself for getting carried away again by the man in front of her. She knew his answer of course.

The closest Kirk would get to a monogamous relationship was friends with benefits and Valarie didn't want that for them. She was too emotionally invested with Kirk to be okay with that type of relationship with him. Valarie would rather be what they were before this and watch him flirt other girls than to share his bed and then help him with his relationship issues with other women.

"No, no, no. I want to be more than that. I just want you to know that I am not going to pressure you into anything." He replied honestly and Valarie smiled at him.

"Then there will be no regrets on my end Romeo." She said and gave him a searing kiss that had him moaning in protest when she stopped. The two of them shared amused smiles before he pulled her away from the wall and carried Valarie straight to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey y'all! <strong>

**So unfortunately we are nearing the end of this story but don't worry! I have a sequel in the makings as you are reading this... I just don't know when I will be posting it, all I know is that this next chapter I am going to update tomorrow is the last and I would like to be a few chapters ahead in the sequel before I start posting due to my lazy and procrasinator self... and don't worry I promise to leave y'all on a good note with Kirk and Valarie so don't be too upset. And don't forget to leave me some reviews, they always make my day :) **

**Disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match **

**luvs, crzychigurl343**


	21. Two Weeks

**Hey! **

**So here it is the fonal chapter to this story but don't worry your sweet little heads I am in the middle of a sequel I just need to work out a few kinks and then we are all set and ready to update :) **

**Remember to review and the disclaimer is in Chapter 1: Meeting His Match**

**luvs, crzychigurl343**

* * *

><p><span>Two Weeks<span>

It had been a week since that night and Kirk still had a hop in his step at the thought of seeing Valarie. He expected those initial feelings of pleasure and giddiness in their relationship to lessen every time the two were together. But it didn't much to his surprise; in fact it seemed to intensify for Kirk. Every time he kissed Valarie, Kirk's mind still went blank to the world and focused solely on her and her taste. Every night and morning when they made love, it just got better and better.

What Kirk told Valarie that night was true, he still noticed how beautiful women were around him and whenever he received a flirtatious "Hello Captain" from one of those women he would just smile and return the greeting in the same tone. But when his eyes landed on Valarie all thoughts were to the woman he called his girlfriend. He couldn't help but compare the previous women to Valarie, and they always came up short when it came to Valarie and he made sure everyone knew this.

The rumor mill was a buzz when Kirk resoundly kissed Valarie the next day in the middle of the cafeteria and then walked her to wherever she wanted to sit holding hands. He went out of his way to do something romantic for her whether it was making a picnic for the two of them or presenting her with a flower randomly during the day. Kirk wanted Valarie to know that he really was going to be the boyfriend she deserved and not let her regret any moment with him. But there was one little hiccup in their relationship much to his dismay, he accidently said something he was sure two weeks ago that he would never say: he was in love with Valarie Esposito.

* * *

><p><em>The previous night was Valarie's promotion ceremony to Lieutenant. Everyone on the Enterprise as well as her friends, colleagues, and family was there to witness it. Of course there was a small reception afterwards. Kirk, obviously, was happy for his girlfriend and extremely proud as well. But he was also nervous, nervous because he was going to meet her parents officially as her boyfriend. He wanted nothing less than to assure her family that he wouldn't hurt Valarie. But at the thought of messing up so badly that Valarie would be forced to break up with him, made Kirk queasy. <em>

_ "Leo, Angela, this is Captain James Kirk. Kirk, this is Ambassador Leonardo Esposito and my baby sister Angela, Valarie's parents." Pike introduced and Kirk's mouth went dry as he smiled pleasantly and shook their hands. _

_ "Uncle, he could guess that they were my parents. He is an idiot at times but I don't think Romeo is that much of a one." Valarie exclaimed with her classic eye roll as she appeared at his side. She greeted her parents with hugs before coming back to his side, holding his hand. Her parents chuckled at their daughter and Pike glared up at her from his wheelchair. The Admiral was still stuck in his wheelchair much to his protests, but to be stubborn the man insisted on pushing himself around for the past few days. But Kirk was amazed at how much Valarie looked like her father. _

_ Both had classic Mediterranean looks with an olive skin tone. She inherited his nose, cheekbones, and lips. She even had the same wavy and thick reddish brown as her father that turned fiery in the right lighting. Kirk would bet that she was Daddy's little girl from birth and could get just about anything from the man without having to bat an eyelash. But Kirk also could see that despite her mother's pale complexion and dish water blonde hair she shared with her brother, Admiral Pike, the three of them had the same calm gray eyes: the same shade, size, and expression in their eyes. Valarie might look like her daddy but she had a touch of Pike in her blood that went straight to her personality. _

_ "It is still very nice to meet you all the same." Kirk covered expertly and Valarie's mother nodded her head at him. _

_ "You were right Val, he is very smooth." She said and he noted Valarie blushing at her mother's words. Kirk couldn't help but grin a little at this. _

_ "You told your parents about me huh?" He couldn't resist and she blushed more. _

_ "Of course, with my uncle detailing everything I do here to my parents there was no point in hiding that I was friends with you for almost two years and now that we are dating." Valarie replied coolly but as his smile grew a fraction, she gave up and grinned back at him. _

_ From there the five of them made easy conversation, being joined off and on by some of Valarie's and Kirk's friends but mostly it was just the five of them. Kirk was finally breathing easier as the reception was coming to a close and her family hadn't once been upset by something he said or appeared annoyed with him. He thought he was in the clear when her father brought up the topic he was dreading. _

_ "Kirk, you seem like a decent man. But over the years I have heard of your many exploits from not only Chris here but also from my own daughter's lips. From what I understood, you are a player who has no interest in pursuing a proper relationship with a woman. But now I hear that you are dating my daughter and I need to know what your intentions are with her." Her father said and he heard a groan come from Valarie. _

_ "Papa-" _

_ "Sh, my darling let the man answer my question." Ambassador Esposito cut off his daughter and locked his warm chocolate brown eyes with Kirk's blue ones. He felt himself audibly gulp at them man who knew how to navigate political hot waters and come out on top. _

_ "What you have heard was true, sir. I knew when I became Valarie's friend that she was interested in being in a serious relationship and I wasn't which is why I didn't try anything with her out of respect. But during the incident with the Narada recently I have come to realize that I wouldn't mind trying to date Valarie because she is worth it." Kirk spoke truthfully and hoped it was enough. Ambassador Esposito's face remained neutral as he spoke and Kirk had a difficult time discerning if the politician believed him or not, quite different from Valarie who was beaming at him for his words. She squeezed his hand to show her gratitude and joy at what Kirk said. _

_ "So, you have no intentions of just using her until you are content and then moving on to the next willing woman?" The Ambassador continued and Valarie looked like she was about to protest once more but Kirk beat her to the punch. _

_ "I would never do such a thing, sir." _

_ "Why?" Her father asked rapidly and Kirk spoke before he even thought of the answer. _

_ "Because I love her." Kirk didn't realize he said those words as Valarie and her family stared at him in shock. When it settled in he too joined them in stunned silence. _

_ "I believe you Kirk. I'm glad my little girl has found someone. Good night, it was nice to meet you Captain. I will be monitoring your exploits carefully and if you slip up, I will make sure that you will never recover in your career." Ambassador added at the end of the handshake he gave Kirk. He kissed his daughter on the cheek and allowed his wife to do the same before they left. It was Pike's turn for his farewells. _

_ "And Kirk I will make sure you never recover physically." Admiral Pike announced and kissed Valarie's hand gently before wheeling himself away. It was clear that the two brother-in-laws had a plan of attack if anyone tried to harm their family, Ambassador Esposito would destroy them politically and socially while Admiral Pike handled the physical, both doing what they are the best at. _

_ The couple just stood there in shocked silence at the turn of events that night. Somehow they found the ability to move and Kirk walked Valarie back to her apartment. They didn't say a word or looked at each other until they reached her door. It seemed that Valarie finally found her voice by then. _

_ "Romeo… I-I know that you were nervous to impress my parents and… and I really do appreciate what you said but if you didn't mean those words then I need to know." She said hesitantly and that brought Kirk back to reality. At the distraught look on her face, he opened his mouth to defend himself and prove to her that what he said was true, that he did love her but he stopped himself. Did he really say that he was in love with Valarie and, if so, was it true? _

_ Sure he has had strong feeling for her ever since he met her, but he has never been in this type of a relationship with a woman before. When he said that Valarie was worth the effort, Kirk was right. But because he has never gotten this serious with a woman before, how could he be sure that he loved her? Not even two weeks ago would he would have thought that he and Valarie would be dating let alone, him being in love with her and admitting it aloud to her family. He thought all of this as he stared back into her gray eyes filled with raw emotion. _

_ "I think we need space so you can figure that out for yourself. Sweet dreams Kirk." Valarie stated gently as if reading his mind. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and slipped into her apartment before he could get his bearings. But Kirk agreed with her even though he felt the overwhelming urge to burst through the door and reassure that every word he said was true. Kirk needed time to think through this and he hoped she would be willing to wait._

* * *

><p>The next morning Kirk finally had his answer. He spent the rest of the night restlessly thinking and rethinking the answer, making sure he was certain of it. He did not want to leap into anything and then regret it later on and he certainly didn't want to hurt Valarie. When Kirk finally did accept his answer he lightly dozed for a couple of hours wishing she was lying right next to him like the previous night before waking up at the crack of dawn wanting to run to Valarie's apartment and telling her his answer. But he waited until a suitable time and he passed that time by pacing his own new apartment that was slightly bigger than Valarie's but just as bare.<p>

"Valarie, wake up!" He exclaimed and tried to restrain from breaking into her home, impatient to wait any longer by 6 am.

"Kirk, what's wrong?" She asked groggily when she finally opened her door. Kirk had the immediate arousal upon spying her in his favorite t-shirt-only sleep wear. This time the oversized shirt was a navy blue, Kirk's favorite color with Captain Yellow a close second.

_Get a grip of yourself Jim._ He gritted and stopped himself from taking her right there and then.

"I have my answer." He replied simply. Kirk cursed himself for not say something more romantic or at least cooler than that but her pajamas paired with her bare legs and tousled hair was distracting him. But his words had the same effect on her either way as she visibly straightened, her eyes sharpening in anticipation, fully awake now.

"Valarie Esposito, I do indeed love you. I can't imagine attempting to be in a serious relationship with anyone else but you. I'm not sure if I will ever be comfortable enough with this stage let alone taking it further than dating, but I do know that I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you, Valarie. So, yes, I do love you and I hope that it is enough for you-" She stopped him from going any further by pressing her lips against his. He naturally pulled her body closer to his and much to his protests she stopped kissing him.

"That's all I want from you. I love you too Romeo." She whispered passionately to him and something came over Kirk. Hearing those last five words come out of her mouth lit a fire in Kirk and he would do anything to hear those words come from her mouth again. So he returned the gesture by kissing her. The kiss filled with love deepened and Kirk found himself in Valarie's house casting off his clothes and Valarie's flimsy nightwear on their way to her bedroom.

After reaching a whole new level of pleasure during their loving making, they breathlessly snuggled up to each other under her sheets. Their legs were tangled together, their arms hugging one another, chests heaving in unison, and Valarie buried her face into the nape of his neck. Kirk smiled sleepily at how everything played out and felt content. If he could never leave this position with Valarie in her bed, Kirk would be happy. He kissed the top of her head at the sentiment and began to twirl a ringlet of her hair around his finger absentmindedly.

"I love you Jim." Valarie purred into his neck, exhaustion and serenity in her voice telling him that he was successful in satisfying not only himself but her as well in their love making.

"I love you too, Val." He grinned at the words and the two dozed off before they reported to the Enterprise for the day. In fact, it was the day the Enterprise was to take off for its next mission. A few hours later, Kirk happily stepped onto the bridge of the U.S.S. Enterprise.

"Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command sir." Sulu exclaimed upon his entrance.

"Weapon's systems and shields are on standby." Chekov came next, and lastly Uhura gave her update.

"Dock control reports are ready Captain." After her statement, Kirk scanned the bridge. He smiled at the thought that this all was his and everyone in it was at his command.

"Bones," Kirk began to say and walked towards his best friend. "Buckle up." He teased as he clapped Bones on the shoulder and went to take his spot at the Captain's chair.

"Scottie? How're we doing?" He asked his head engineer. At first the position was given to Valarie but she declined saying that she wasn't good with people but with machines and that Scottie was better suited for the job being the genius he was. Kirk didn't mind as long as Valarie was happy.

"Dilithuim chambers are at maximum Captain. GET DOWN!" Scottie yelled over the com and Kirk grimaced until he heard a familiar melodic laugh.

"Keenser isn't doing thing bad up there and he can't damage anything either. So, relax Scottie." Valarie's voice filtered through the com and Kirk smiled at their exchange earlier this morning. He turned his thought backs to work reluctantly and cut off the coms to the engineering room.

"Mr. Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters." He commanded but then the sound of the elevator reaching the bridge went off. Everyone's attention went to the Vulcan that stepped off the lift.

"Permission to come aboard Captain?" Spock asked politely and Kirk smirked at the situation.

"Permission granted." Spock walked forward and toward Kirk.

"As you have yet to select a fist officer," Spock said and Kirk got up to meet him in the center of the bridge. "Respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire, I can provide character references." At the Vulcan's formality Kirk grinned bigger, clearly amused at how different it was between the two from two weeks ago.

_It seems like a lot has changed in two weeks' time_. He mused before answering the Vulcan.

"It would be my honor Commander." Kirk replied just as formally and as Spock left to take his seat Kirk and Sulu exchanged smiles.

"Prepare to move thrusters Mr. Sulu." Kirk ordered once more and Sulu complied.

"Thrusters on standby."

"Take us out." Kirk commanded relishing in his seat and position as Captain.

"Aye, aye Captain." And with that the U.S.S. Enterprise warped off onto its next mission with Captain James T. Kirk, his friends, and the woman he loves.

_Space… the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Their ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life forms, and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before…_


End file.
